Existence
by Airheaded dude
Summary: The age of shinobi has passed, yet, we are still alive, we walk now in this modern world where the way of the ninja has been forgotten, yet, relics of the past, we roam this world without purpose, we are alive, we are here.
1. Flow of Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon or any other series that might appear, all rights belong to their respective authors, mainly Masashi Kishimoto and Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

Chapter One: Flow of Time

* * *

_Lost in the still realm of time… I can't help but wonder how much has changed? How many years? Decades? Centuries passed? Stuck in this endless stream of void, with nothing but clear white images, not even my fellow hosts…_

_How long? Has the world continued without us? The nine hosts that have roamed this earth? How far… Did our civilization exist? Are they still standing? How many faces had been carved in the mountain?_

_So many questions had littered my mind, as my body and soul wondered into this endless stream of nothingness. I had remained afloat for I do not know how long. The seal that was placed here, trapped none other than the bodies and souls of the nine hosts that once walked this earth._

_Nine of us… So close yet so far… We all remain a drift, static in this world. Conscious only to ourselves. In here, time is non-existent, space is irrelevant. But outside… The world turns… How I wish freedom was within our choices, but no… We are here, for the world to never discover again… The power of the beasts…_

Chapter One: The Awakening from the Nine Seals

Usagi Tsukino was currently visiting Kyoto along with her classmates, on account of a school fieldtrip that required them to go around the historically preserved (Or what's left of it) city.

As they strolled around an ancient shrine in Kyoto, Usagi had noticed something that had quickly caught her attention like a lit match.

It was a rock, stationed between other rocks, a rope had been placed exactly two metres from its position up front to make the visitors aware that trespassing further to that ground was not allowed, the giant rock in the middle held the symbol of fire as other runic lines seemed to surround the gigantic character, Usagi didn't know why, but that very rock had made her drawn, as she was about to walk towards the seal, a voice, that seemed shaky and weary had immediately stopped her,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, child." Said the old woman, Usagi looked back at the person who said that,

The old woman had a small figure, flowing white long hair reaching to the ground, a worn out cane in the palm of her right hand supported her gait as her beady eyes stared at the teenaged blonde,

"That there, is the Hi no Fuuin (Seal of Fire), it houses none other than the rampaging malevolent Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine Tailed-Demon Fox)."

Mentioned the woman.

Usagi raised an eyebrow, she had faced countless Youma that were far more terrifying than that, or so she believed, the old woman chuckled and went for the nearest stairs and sat down,

"From that look on your face, I see that you don't seem to believe me child, come have a seat with me, I shall tell you a tale of the great beasts that had roamed this earth." She said and Usagi merely nodded, no way could this old coot possibly be sane,

Sitting down near the old woman, Usagi felt quite uncomfortable as the old woman started her tale,

"Once, there were Nine Great Beasts that roamed this world, created by the gods as a symbol of their infinite wisdom. These nine beasts, ruled over their planes in a superior display of might and destruction…"

She paused for dramatic effect,

"… They were the Bijuu. Beasts of uncontrollable proportions, their tails symbolizing the strength they possessed."

Usagi's attention quickly went back to the topic, the story was quite enticing!

"From amongst the Sandy dunes of the eastern desert came, the _Ichibi no Shukaku _(One-tailed Shukaku)" the old woman then grabbed the dirt from the ground and let it fly away from her hands the wind carrying elsewhere,

"With its ability to manipulate the wind and earth, it created a barrier around it that can be pierced by neither sword nor spear."

Usagi nodded,

"Fear for those who stand in its intoxicated rage, for it is like a drunken Ronin, its temper as hot as the fires of hell and it shall not hesitate to constrict its victim with its sand."

The old woman then looked at the small grave to her left, Usagi leaned in closer to see what interested the woman to look at the left.

"In to the depths of the underworld, came out the _Nibi no Bakeneko_ (Two-tailed monster cat). A monster known for its control over the flames of the underworld, said to torture the poor souls that are sent to hell. It is also the flame that wakes up the dead in the land of the living. A vengeful animal that is the symbol of death."

"The _Sanbi no Kyodaigame_ (Three-tailed Giant Turtle) its territory is the ocean, its power is said to cause storms and Tsunamis that wipe out an entire civilization. Wary are those who stay near the coasts in which it lingers."

"_Yonbi no Saru_ (Four-Tailed Monkey), a giant rampaging beast that has a temper shorter than the Shukaku, its mouth spews forth molten earth found only in the deepest parts of the ground. Its mere breath is said to have caused fires that streak through a forest in a night."

"The _Gobi no Irukauma _(Five-Tailed Dolphin-horse) The terror of the wind, it is said that the whirlwind is one of its hooves pounding on the ground as it runs through the lands, destroying anything in its path, if you hear the howling of the winds, the gobi is neighing and preparing its run."

Usagi now swallowed hard, her saliva forming a tiny little lump on her throat. She never realized, how these tailed beasts were harbingers of the apocalypse. This time, the old lady smiled as she continued her lesson,

"_Rokubi no Namekuji _(Six-Tailed Slug) Its territory is the murkiest of swamps and the clearest of meadows, many people and beasts alike become enticed by the sight of land that befalls them, the _Namekuji _is a deceitful one, its entices its victims with the illusions of greener pastures, and it then, spews out acid from its mouth that it slowly kills its victims before it is eaten by the monster itself."

Usagi grew scared, being melted by acid and THEN being eaten? Well, that was a pretty shitty way to die.

"_Nanabi no Kabutomushi _(Seven-tailed Horned Beetle) The most repulsive and violent second only to the Kyuubi, its mere flap of its wings could destroy rainforests and villages, it only appears once human greed festers in the air, it is the symbol of famine, destroyer of fortune and harvests, many consider pestilence as a sign of the coming of the _Nanabi_..."

Usagi was at the edge of her seat, as she now looked at the rock that was situated in the middle with the character of fire, the old woman had said that the one sealed there was the nine tails. If so, just how many tailed beasts were there?

"_Hachibi no Kyogyu _(Eight-Tailed Giant Ox) The second to the top beasts, like the _Nanabi _it only appears when there is a given requirement…"

Usagi nodded vigorously,

"Lust… The Hachibi represents uncontrollable human cravings, be it the flesh or anything else. The Hachibi revels in lust, once it appears, it is said the earth itself shakes as its stomps its front legs, its mere breath disintegrates human flesh to ashes."

"Then, the last and most powerful tailed beast, The _Kyuubi no Yoko_. It is said that the _Kyuubi _rarely appears, and it manifests whenever there is malice accumulated in an area, it is catastrophe incarnate, a natural disaster, with a mere wisp of its tail, it can level mountains to flat ground, the sure sign that Kyuubi would walk again would be, chaos. Because in the midst of it all, the Kyuubi awaits an opportune moment to attack and revel in its destruction, the most conniving and smartest of the tailed beasts, the Kyuubi is evil down to its core."

Usagi had her hair standing on end, and the old lady chuckled, "That is why you should never touch what is said on not to touch, you are fortunate child, that I had come to you before the Kyuubi could entice you in touching that stone, a mere touch of that stone and all the seals of the Bijuu located around our country would go out of control and break."

"That's right, and I won't ever, ever touch those things. We might be in for a whole lot of trouble if someone did!"

With that, Usagi Tsukino had walked off, clearly not wanting to get involved with this whole tailed beast thing anymore…

_A flash of light had invaded my eyes… What was it? Was it the sun? It has been long since I have seen the day, I have forgotten how beautiful the sunrise was and how spectacular viewing the sunset is… Where is it? Was it just my imagination?_

_Was I… Craving for freedom again? But in this empty plain, neither can walk nor can I escape… I'm starting to miss them… My village, my comrades… My friends…_

_It's funny how the nine of us, having no control of our lives, didn't even manage to regain our selves before we were sealed, humanity and fate are cruel, they are like twins, where one choice can lead to a thousand possibilities… We had no peace, death's sweet embrace could not even hold us here, frozen in this time, it was a punishment undeserving of people who had lived such tragic lives._

_Such fragile minds that we have, yet… We still yearn… Is our existence… meant to suffer for eternity?_

_I utter my name before I went back for my eternal slumber, thinking, that at least, I still have my identity,_

"_I am… Uzumaki Naruto…"_

Usagi had managed to reunite with her friends that afternoon, one of her friends, Ami Mizuno

"Usagi… Where on earth have you been!? Do you know what our sensei told us about our homework for tonight?" the one with short blue hair shook her head

Usagi's eyes grew big as she panicked when she heard the word, homework, she answered, "No, I didn't know there was supposed to be homework! Isn't this a field trip!?"

Ami Mizuno, then said, "Sensei told us that our class would be having a bonfire in the outdoor area of the hotel and she told us that we should have at least one Japanese Folk Tale to tell."

Usagi sighed in relief, at least she knew what to tell now, "Well, I don't know about that but I've at least heard of one tale to tell to you all."

To that, Minako Aino, the blonde that had a bow on her head, perked up, "Eh? Really? What is it?"

Usagi gave a simple grin and said, "Wait till' you guys hear it later, I'm sure you will all be surprised!"

The said girls walked away from the shrine, all walking away and telling Usagi how mean she was.

Nightfall came…

A lone dark figure had appeared before the ancient seal of fire, as he approached the stone, his face was covered by the shadows of the dark tree only a white suit could be seen from the moonlight, he reached out to the large stone that had the seal of fire the hand that had touched the seal had a ring into his ring finger with the kanji of _Gyoku _(The Black King) as he touched the seal, he could feel the flowing of the mysterious energy going unstable.

'_Curse you… Uzumaki Naruto… How dare you… How dare you take away my deserving power! My restored eternal Mangekyou! Because of you, I've had to live twenty millennia in obscurity, my dream for conquering this wretched planet was destroyed! You filthy Jinchuuriki (Power of Human Sacrifice)!'_

The man in the suit squeezed the rock hard, the flow of the energy in the stone wasn't even disrupted, as the man turned around, his spiky jet black hair turned his head to the seal of fire before leaving,

"One day… I will break that seal, and I will restore Gedo Mazo (Demonic Statue of the Outer Path) to its former power, all of the Bijuu's powers shall be mine!"

With that he left, Madara got back into his limousine, a shadow of the man that he once was, the great schemer, faded into history as nothing more than an obscure immortal man.

By the time that the said man left, a cloaked figure had materialized in front of the seal

'_Interesting tale that old woman gave me, I wonder, if just a simple tug of my power, could destroy this very seal…'_

With that, the man outstretched his hands, hands that decayed with the passage of time, watching as the dark energy began to surround the giant rock with the kanji of fire written, the countless runic lines began to glow…

Hikawa Shrine:

Rei Hino had looked at her teacup, a small crack had appeared on the edge as she was sipping tea.

She didn't know why, but she felt the uneasiness welling up inside her,

'_Oji-san told me once to take signs of ominous premonitions seriously… Is there something about to happen?'_

Rei Hino looked at the cup intently and then out to the window, the serene view of the city of Azabu Juuban caught her sights, she was beginning to be restless, her psychic powers were triggering again, as she stood and looked apathetically at her window,

_She saw fire, dancing wildly around nine people, seven were male, two were female, two of the men were large in built, while one had sunglasses covering his eyes and tanned skin with large muscles to sport him, the other was just as bulky, though he had a straw hat and what seemed to be smoke coming out of his back,_

_The one with the red head looked at her then, the kanji for Love had been written on his left forehead, his red hair flowing as the fires danced and ember rising up, his emerald green eyes supported by very thick eyeliner stared at her, completely emotionless, the next one to his right, was blowing bubbles from his pipe, the man was a bit effeminate if it were not to his bare exposed chest, Rei would have thought he was female. The other one, the shortest of the group, did not even dare look at her, as he looked far beyond than his companions, the flower on his staff glowed in incandescent yellow, the fire around them not even affecting him,_

_But what shocked her was the one in the middle, he had blonde hair, as bright as the sun, bright blue eyes that seemed to penetrate the soul, and battle scars on his cheeks, it reminded her of a whiskered fox. As she was about to walk, the blonde haired man gestured for him to stop and he looked at his companions, all of them, began walking into the flames, Rei reached her hand and told them to stop, but it was impossible, she could only see the flames obscuring her view of the nine people, as the hot embers of the flames, rose up into the sky._

Kyoto:

Ami was interested in Usagi's tale to say the least, she had never heard of the tale of the tailed beasts, harbingers of destruction and chaos, sealed within the land of Japan with the most significant seal, the _Hi no Fuuin _located at the very shrine they had visited, she was fascinated as how nine fictional creatures could hold so much destruction that it actually caused dread to some of the students, at least it was more interesting than Minako's story about the Kitsune and the impoverished farmer, who thought it was the most romantic and tragic folk tale.

As she was then asked to stand for her part of the homework, she grew nervous as everyone stared at her, her story would be about the four gate guardians of Kyoto, Genbu of the North, Byakko of the West, Suzaku of the South and Seiryuu of the East.

Compared to Usagi's story, it was much lighter and much more benevolent, stating that the four guardians were partially responsible for the legendary Kamikaze (Divine Wind), the overwhelming victory of the Japanese Army against the Mongol army, with the help of the gate guardians and the gods themselves, the whole Mongol army was wiped out.

Everyone clapped at that story, their teacher, noticing it was getting late, nodded and signalled her students that it was time to get to sleep.

By midnight, everyone was sound asleep, except for Usagi as she stared up at the ceiling of her room with the girls,

She could feel something was going to go wrong, and she could instinctively crawl in her skin. Being a senshi, the saying, "Calm before the storm" was exceptionally true, all of the things had been going good so far, there had been no sightings of Youma going around Kyoto and all was well and peaceful,

But still… Usagi could not get the peace that she needed in her head and it made her worry, she stood up and looked outside the window, the Beautiful City of Kyoto was shown in her eyes, in all of its glory, she sighed for a moment, thinking that she was just paranoid, but then, something caught her eye, a stream of light, rising from the ground, from the city, then she saw another one, then another, by the time that she saw Nine lights that were rising from the ground, immediately, she grew pale,

"N-No… Someone… Tampered with the Seal of Fire!" Usagi panicked, as she frantically went for her friends and shook them violently,

"Wake up! The Nine Seals are broken!" She said

She could only hope that the powers of the Senshi were enough to deal with this threat…

The shrine:

_A fissure had formed in front of me, the countless cracks began to travel its way around my world, around my seal, my guess is, some fool had tampered with it, I looked longingly beyond the fissure, I saw light, white, luminous, light. My yearning for freedom made me want to go there, to get out in this jail of nothingness… _

_As I looked outside, I cannot help but accept it, freedom was now in my grasp. As I approached the light, I felt my whole world flashed before me. And then…_

_Gravity…_

The cloaked figure looked at the person in front of him, it was a boy no older than twenty by the looks of it, wild spiky blonde hair, a red Hakama with black flame designs at the hem and at the shoulders. A sleeveless blue shirt underneath the Hakama, with a green flak vest over the shirt, long navy blue pants covered his lower extremities and a pair of tuber sandals covered his feet, a metal plate with a long black cloth was placed securely on his neck with a spiral and a triangular design at the bottom right. A pair of long black gauntlets worn underneath the white armguards. To top it off, the boy wore a white porcelain mask, the mask of a fox.

The boy looked at the cloaked figure in front of him and then asked,

"Are you the one who broke the seal?"

The cloaked figure grinned underneath the clothing and then held out his decaying hands,

"Yes… Now, I would like to make a proposal."

The boy immediately intervened,

"Have you ever heard of the saying 'The first rule in making a deal with the devil, is don't'?"

The cloaked figure was silent for that for a moment and then grew angry, "You ungrateful worm… How dare you make me go all this way, eroding that rock that supported as your seal was tiresome work, and now you reject working for me?"

The masked boy then asked, "Then let me ask one question…"

He paused for dramatic affect

"… Did I ask you to release the seal?"

Now, the wiseman, in anger then said, "How dare you… How dare you!"

The cloaked man then released the dark energy with him, creating black a portal on the ground and out appeared a monster, it had three scorpion like tails, a lizard's head and mane of white horse, a torso of a lion and claws of a tiger,

"Fool… You will come to realize that nobody in the black moon clan should be taken lightly."

The boy in the mask merely scoffed at the idea and said, "I just already did."

With that, the boy disappeared in an instant reappearing beside the cloaked figure and a tail had been cleanly cut from the said creature, the monster howled in pain as the masked boy then said,

"Were you fascinated with the tale of the Bijuu?" Asked the boy, the cloaked figure remained in silence as the blonde said,

"It was not the entire truth… For you see, before we were sealed into different lands…"

Another flash and another tail was gone,

"The nine beasts were already sealed within the nine humans that were sealed under a rock."

This time, the blonde went through weird hand gestures that he then slammed the ground with an open palm

"Fuuinjutsu: Fuujou no jutsu (Sealing arts: Sealed Ground technique)" With that, a small translucent pillar of light surrounded the monster runic line appeared around it as the said lines began to intertwine and interconnect, rising from the ground, the lines rose the monster from the ground as it was suspended in midair.

"And those nine beasts… Were already absorbed by the nine humans in which they are sealed."

By then, the blonde walked slowly towards the monster and raised his hand,

"I am now the new lord of time and space, I am now Catastrophe incarnate, and I am the one who will destroy those that seek to destroy peace, I am Uzumaki Naruto, I am the new Kyuubi no Yoko."

With that, the cloaked figure could see that his creature was beginning to be compressed and distorted by the distortion of time and space around it, the space it was being crushed into a ball slowly and then, a powerful gust blew it apart and the monster was disintegrated,

By now, the girls had managed to arrive at the shrine short of a hair's breath, they had seen the Youma being curled into a ball as it was destroyed by some distortion, when they arrived at the scene, they could see a boy, at least a foot taller than them, wearing a mask, a red Hakama with black flames at the hem, a green flak vest underneath, and a completely navy blue attire underneath,

Not much was heard in the conversation until they had heard the last statement of the boy, "… am the new Kyuubi no Yoko"

The girls looked terrified for a moment, when they saw that the cloaked figure retreating into the shadows, albeit reluctantly, the three looked at each other and nodded

"We can't let this person roam free! We have to stop him now! This is our only chance!" Usagi mentioned and her two friends agreed

With that, the three friends stood in front of the boy with the mask.

Naruto looked at the three women in curiosity, he didn't feel very threatened by them, they looked like normal women and they had not an ounce of killing intent directed at him, so he looked at them in a confused expression and said, "What?"

"We're here to stop you! Kyuubi no Yoko! We won't allow you to terrorize the earth and let you do as you please!" Said the blonde that had her hair tied up in twin pig tails who wore a blue mini-skirt and a white fitting tank top.

Naruto made facepalm with his mask, he shook his head and sighed in frustration as he muttered, "Who the hell kept writing the history books?"

"It was never a good thing when one made early assumptions about the people that they had just met." Said the male blonde

The three looked at him confused and then Naruto continued, "Listen, I'm not in the mood to fight, I've just been released from a seal God knows how long. Now if you could just leave me alone, I'll be on my way in search of my other friends."

"We won't let you, as the guardians of the earth; we won't let a monster like you roam free!" Said the other blonde, who wore an orange mini-skirt.

Naruto groaned in disappointment, they couldn't just leave him alone, and they wore what could possibly be, the most revealing set of clothing that Jiraiya would certainly be drooling at.

"Ano-sa… Could you please just let me go? I'm sure if we could just all sit down and talk about this we could come to an understanding."

The one who had blue hair and a short mini-skirt said, "I wish it were that easy, but we cannot let you go."

Naruto was now looking serious under his mask, "Look, I don't want to hit you, and I don't want to resort to violence. It won't solve anything."

"No more room for talk! Moon Tiara Action!" Said Usagi, throwing her magic tiara at the blonde boy, who merely dodged the attack to his side,

Naruto waved his arms and said, "Look, lady, I'm not a fifty metre tall rampaging demonic beast with nine tails! Well, technically, I do have his powers but still…"

That last part he mumbled

"Sabao Spray Freezing!" Said the blue haired girl, bubbles began spraying to a wide arc towards the blonde male.

Naruto simply jumped up and said,

"Come on! We can talk this out! Just calm down and we can surely have nice peaceful conversation like civilized men… er, ladies." Said the blonde running from another blast of weird and absolutely glamorous attacks

"Damn it, the world's gone queer!" He said as he dodged another magic induced tiara attack

"Crescent beam shower!" Said the one in orange, the multiple blasts of laser Naruto dodged comically and said to the women,

"Can't we all just get along?" He whined,

"No!" Said the three continuing to hit him with their attacks, Naruto finally had enough

"That's it! You three need to calm down!" The blonde said as he went through a series of handseals and slammed his right hand on the ground,

"Doton: Tani Shuukan no Jutsu! (Earth Release: Valley imprisonment Technique)"

The ground began to rumble underneath the three sailor scouts, all of them fell out of balance as large columns of earth rose up and trapped the three inside.

Usagi looked up and saw the boy his hair dancing as the wind blew along with the hakama's hem that went with the flow of the wind. Then, as spring had come, cherry blossoms rained down on the three sailor scouts below, just then, the man sighed in relief and he removed his mask.

"Man you three are quite a pain, I hope I don't encounter any more of you out there." He said with a smile, all the females were surprised, when they saw the chiselled face and the cute whisker marks along his cheeks, but what surprised them the most was the deep ocean blue eyes that he held…

Minako quickly had hearts in her eyes as she pushed Usagi who was dusting herself only to fall down from the other blonde woman's push

"Hot blonde Stud at twelve o'clock!"

Said Minako and Usagi saw him, it was such a surprising turn of events that she found out that the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko was such a handsome man! But she shook her head as she frowned at the man and said, "Y-You're going to pay for that Kyuubi!"

Naruto meanwhile chastised her, "Calm down, pretty lady, like I said, I'm not here to fight."

Usagi was held back and blushed as she was complimented by the man, she looked at Minako who was glaring at her furiously and said,

"It's not fair! You already have Mamoru! How come you get all the hot guys!" Minako pouted, Usagi and the rest just sweatdropped.

"Okay girl, now that we've all calmed down, I'll introduce myself." He said as he sat down on one of the ledges

"My name is Namikaze Naruto, ninja registration number 012607, my biological age is eighteen, as for my chronological age… I don't know, being sealed in a dimension of frozen time made me forget."

The blonde grinned, and Minako squealed.

"I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko."

Ami looked at the blonde in wonder, "So you're a ninja? And what's a jinchuuriki?"

Naruto answered, "Yes, I am a ninja, my rank is Kage, before you ask what rank that is, it's the highest rank, and a jinchuuriki is a person that jails the beast, it is said that a jinchuuriki have similar powers as that of the tailed beast, although to a certain extent."

"Jinchuuriki are rare, there are only nine known people to have contained a tailed beast and the nine of them serve as the secret weapon to any war."

"I am one of them, however during the sealing, I don't have the slightest clue what happened, but apparently, my soul had overpowered and siphoned the chakra and life-essence of the Kyuubi, which makes me by default, the new Kyuubi no Yoko. It seems that even though the beasts were extracted, my body was placed in a stasis and absorbed into the _Gedo Mazo_…"

"_Gedo Mazo_?" Asked Ami

Naruto then answered, "Ah that's right, The Demonic Statue of the Outer Realm, it was the container of the Nine Bijuu during the final moments of my battle against Uchiha Madara…"

More questions built up from Ami, Naruto quickly read her mind and then said, "That story is for another time, however, there's quite a possibility that the same happened to the remaining Jinchuuriki, their soul was bound to Gedo Mazo and their tailed beast, to insure the safety of the existence of the nine bijuu, the said beasts would have absorbed the bodies of the Jinchuuriki into the Gedo Mazo itself, and let it remain in stasis for an indefinite time period. The people that created the Seal of Fire, didn't know the consequences of putting a seal over another so now, the gradual reanimation of the bijuu was counteracted and instead, the reverse flow happened."

Usagi's eyes were swirling by the time it ended, she fell on her butt again and said, "Too much information…"

Minako said, "Oh no! Usagi's mind overloaded! It's rebooting!"

Naruto stared incredulously at the girl that fell down and laughed, Ami mumbled, "Just like a low end computer…"

"Well now, that I introduced myself, what about you three? Who are you and is your uniform supposed to be that skimpy?" Asked the blonde blatantly, the three blushed at that and said,

"I am Sailor Moon! Guardian of justice!" Usagi mentioned, doing her pose

"Sailor Venus! Guardian of love and Beauty!" Said the other blonde girl giving out a wink, Naruto just laughed lightly and gave a simple wave, all the while a sweat drop falling from the back of his head,

"Sailor Mercury." Was the blue haired girl's simple reply, and she bowed

"Okay now that we are properly introduced, I want to know where I am, and in what country." Said Naruto

Usagi answered him, "Kyoto, Japan"

Naruto remained silent for a second and then said, "Okay? Is that in any part of the Godaikoku (Elemental Countries)?"

"Godaikoku?" The three asked, Naruto just sighed, so the countries didn't exist anymore… Did that mean that the land was unified?

"Nevermind, I'll tell you someday. Well now that I've been set free, there's something bound to happen here, I'm telling you girls now that with the seal being broken, there's a chance that the appearance of the nine jinchuuriki would disrupt the former peace that you once held so dear. Back then there were cold blooded criminals after me, killers that have abilities that can be grotesque and downright scary. Even now, I could feel the movement within the shadows… The age of shinobi is rising again and the battles that you girls would be facing, would be much more difficult." Naruto then looked serious, as he stared at the full moon, and just as he was about to cancel the jutsu, he saw the moon turned red for a moment, and then black lines traced and curved inside it, Naruto frowned

"_Mangekyou Sharingan_… Huh..." The blonde uttered as he frowned, even now, the feel of Akatsuki still plagued him, he had to find the remaining hosts before someone else does…

A few days later:

The group of teenage girls were making their way towards Azabu Juuban high school all the while the three girls that came back from Kyoto talked about their adventures and how they had met such a mysterious figure that turned out to be the vessel for the Kyuubi no Yoko, from the descriptions that Ami, Usagi and particularly, Minako gave, the man that was at Kyoto looked like the very same person that was in her visions.

As they arrived at the school the girls went to their respective classrooms.

Once the Ami, Usagi and Minako sat down in their respective seats, they could hear several of the students going about the daily rumors.

"Hey did you hear? A new student is transferring here in the middle of the semester!"

"Eh? No way! I hope it's a really cute girl again, we just can't get enough of those!"

"Perverted men and their urges, we already have enough girls in this school, why can't we find the perfect guy here!?"

By now, everyone was arguing in the classroom, Usagi, Minako and Ami just remained in their seats and kept quiet, well, Usagi sleeping was quiet enough, until the homeroom teacher arrived and told them to be quiet,

"Alright class, now that you all calmed down, we have a new classmate joining us for the rest of the semester, he's particularly new to the Japanese Culture, he looks like a foreigner but he's half Japanese, please come in and introduce yourself."

The person went inside, the blue uniform donned, with his hand bag held back on his shoulders and his right hand on his pocket, he looked at class and said,

"Yo, Namikaze Naruto, please take good care of me." Said the blonde as he bowed courteously and some of the girls squealed

"Kya! I can't believe Naruto-sama would be here! It must be the red string of fate!" Minako yelled, Ami flinched at that, Minako was turning more and more into a fangirl

"Aw man, a guy?" Some of the boys complained, Naruto just shrugged

The teacher silenced the classroom once again and then motioned the blonde to sot beside the window. Naruto nodded and walked to his designated seat and sat down, all the while staring outside the school, worrying for the other hosts that still walk this country.

He need not to fear though, as his vast network of Kage Bunshin had already been working the day he left the seal, now he was just waiting for one of his clones to disappear to transfer to him the location of each of the hosts

Somewhere in Tokyo:

Madara suddenly stood up from his seat in the executive's office he could feel the rise of chakra from nine different locations, he looked from the window of his building of the _Guren Zaibatsu_

A small smile escaped his lips, some fool had opened the seal of fire which he couldn't, now, his Sharingan eyes flared as it began to change form to that of the Mangekyou, he could see it, the black flames rising from the distance, the eight coffins that he had buried so long ago and kept preserved in a seal, right now they were being brought to life again by the excess chakra that the nine hosts were throwing out, he could feel it, chakra was beginning to litter in the atmosphere, and the life from his subordinates were slowly going back to them.

"Kinjutsu: Zokunen Tensei (Forbidden Technique: Unholy Ressurection)"

Some unknown place:

A coffin had risen up from the ground, a kick from the said object destroyed the cover and out revealed a man that had a black coat, red clouds adorned its design and the high collar had prevented anyone from seeing the lower half of his face, with a look up he said,

"This had better be good… Yeah."

Naruto:

_Time has started moving again, and like always I face it with an uncertainty as I did a long time ago. The age of the shinobi has fallen and about to be risen again, I could hear it, the sound of drums pounding itself into conflict, I could only hope, that my worst fear would not come true, that he has given up on his quest for domination, for revenge, after all, Konoha does not exist anymore, and the countries had been united, _

_Uchiha Madara, just what is your madness stemming from?

* * *

_

To be Continued…

Decided to try this out for kicks :p anyways, RnR!


	2. Getting Used to Everyday

Chapter Two: Getting Used to Everyday

* * *

If there was one thing Naruto can describe school, it's that it was boring.

'_Sealed for an indefinite fucking time period and they still haven't found a solution for schools not being boring!'_ Thought Naruto struggling to stay awake in the middle of his history class. He was saved from dozing off when he had heard the final bell ringing ending the classes for the day. Once he stood up, he looked outside longingly into the setting sun, he had gathered a bit of information about the place he was in, apparently, the currency didn't change, they still used paper but the name did as well as the rate, the name of the currency now was yen compared to its former name, Ryou, and that his money right now was definitely useless, Naruto was desperate for cash as he had no place to go, he only travelled around a small part of Japan for three days non-stop he had fished and gathered water for some time. But even those didn't fill his body's nutritional requirements.

With a heavy sigh, he placed his handbag on his shoulders and pocketed his right hand, he began to walk away, the rumbling of his stomach didn't help matters, how could he forget? He didn't even have lunch.

The sound of the blonde's growling stomach wasn't unheard from the three girls present in the room, Ami, Minako and Usagi. Looking at each other, the three nodded.

As the blonde's head was drooped down, his instincts were lax for the moment, how could he help it? This world that he stumbled upon was more peaceful than what he had used to know, he remembered that his time was always at the brink of war, there were tensions rising from every country be it part of the major powers of the five villages or the smaller countries that struggle with maintaining the shinobi program.

With that said he slid the door open only for his collar to be stretched and nearly choking the blonde. The blonde let out a hurtling sound before his eyes almost gouged out from the action. He looked back obviously annoyed only to find the girl with the twin pigtails pulling him by the collar.

"What the hell!?" He exclaimed, a smiling Usagi said to him

"Hey, since you're the new kid here, how about you hang out with us for a while?"

Naruto merely scratched his head if he remembered correctly, this was the sailor moon woman that he had met three nights ago. Thinking that he could gain more information about this era, he just complied and hoped that at least they offer him something to eat.

Once they got out of school, many onlookers noticed the height that the blonde possessed, he was obviously tall the head of the girls that he was in company with only reached to his shoulders. Many people though, thought that the boy with the girls was a delinquent, he looked like Japanese but the hair was blonde and spiky. As many would have it, some of the old men shook their heads while muttering, _'Youngsters today are so rebellious.'_

Naruto chuckled at that ironic statement, _'Ain't it the truth, boy.'_

Once they entered a restaurant, Naruto looked around the place, it looked like a very functional restaurant, the seats were made of both plastic and metal, once he sat down, one of the girls that accompanied him there stood up and ordered. Since Naruto was new at this, he let Usagi, who unfortunately lost in janken and had to order, choose for him.

"So, what can you tell us about the Godaikoku, that you said earlier?" Ami asked, obviously intrigued

"Back then, the lands were divided by the ruling ninja clans that made a living out of being mercenaries from the different ruling daimyos that hired them."

Ami nodded, Naruto continued, "That was sixty to seventy years before my timeline, during that time, there were two rivalling clans that were infamous throughout the world of the shinobi."

Naruto grabbed a piece of paper and drew a fan and then the tree, "The Uchiha clan and the Mori no Senju (Senju of the forest)"

He then continued, "Under the ruling of the two rivalling clans, there came two leaders that would constantly meet and battle one another, they were Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. Where one would hire the Senju, the opposing factor hired the Uchiha. Both Senju and Madara would fight to no end to see who was superior to each other and to once and for all to prove who was the strongest."

Ami and Minako nodded, "In due time, the clans of both the Uchiha and the Senju grew tired of fighting and the Senju made a proposal to have an alliance with the Uchiha and its neighboring clans, needless to say, the first powerful nation of the Godaikoku was established, Hi no Kuni (Fire Country), and the people that created the village at the center of the country created Konohagakure no Sato, my village. Soon enough, several countries followed our lead, including Kaze (Wind), Inazuma (Lightning), Mizu (Water), and Tsuchi (Earth)."

There was one name that made Ami question however, so she asked the blonde, "What about Uchiha Madara? What happened to him?"

Naruto's face grew grim at that, he then held his hands together and cradled his elbows on the table, his hands covering the lower half of his face,

"Uchiha Madara, grieving over the death of his brother, rebelled against Konoha for the fact that he could not accept that he had left the Senju such as that and that he had no power to rule in Konoha, as the defacto leader was Senju Hashirama."

To this he continued, "He ran from Konoha, but Senju Hashirama caught up to him, they fought over a large place that eventually turned into a different landscape because of their duel."

"It was called The Valley of the End for it marked the last of the Uchiha Rebellion back then."

Naruto then said, "That day, Hashirama defeated Madara but Madara was never killed. He disappeared from the face of the earth for the next seventy years only to re-appear on the night of the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha."

To this, the females were surprised, "But… He was an old crone back then, right? He couldn't have done anything that warrant to destroy your village."

"True, but Madara, before his brother's death, implanted his brother's eye to his own, giving him the gift of the Eternal Mangekyou, a gift that never allowed him to go blind and quite possibly gave him the gift of immortality. You see, among many people that existed in our world, there were clans that developed certain traits that allowed them to do what most other humans find impossible, we called these traits, Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit), as it existed within a clan. Take the power of the Uchiha for Example, they have a trait that made them feared throughout the shinobi world, the Sharingan (Pinwheel Copy Eye), with it, they are able to timely predict the movements of their opponents, copy their techniques and even hypnotize them to see an illusion."

"Anyway, the Sharingan had another terrible secret to its abilities, in order to attain the full potential of the Sharingan, the user has to kill the person who is closest to him, there were theories how it lead to the Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoscope pinwheel copy eye) but none of them were proven. Madara, who implanted the eye of his dying brother in him, gained the eternal mangekyou, with it, he could do countless techniques that didn't allow the user to get blind compared to the Mangekyou."

"With the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Madara gained an ability that only Hashirama Senju could use."

He paused for dramatic effect, "It was the control of the Bijuu, the nine beasts that had plagued our lands countless times, for he who controls the bijuu, controls the world."

"Madara summoned the Kyuubi no Yoko and commenced the attack on my village. The current Hokage at that time, my father, was forced to seal the nine tailed fox at the cost of his soul."

"Upon sealing the fox within me, he thwarted Madara's plans, forcing him to retreat."

By now, Usagi had arrived with the food that they ordered in a tray, Naruto helped the poor girl with the food, Ami was at the edge of her seat and asked the blonde, "Then what?"

"Ah, yes, when my father sealed the Kyuubi in me, then started countless events of conspiracy that surrounded the Godaikoku during its era of disarmment. By that time, all of the bijuu had been sealed to its human counterparts, the jinchuuriki. It was during this time that a shady organization and mercenary group was established, the name of the group was Akatsuki."

To this, the Ami and Minako nodded vigorously while Usagi had question marks on her forehead, "Wait, what's going on?"

"About the era of shinobi." Ami then silenced the moon princess and motioned for her to sit down

"I've encountered situations since I've been a shinobi at twelve, all of it interconnected and at the center of it all was Akatsuki. Its countless myriads of webs and deceit were rampant on all villages except for Konoha and Kumo, Lightning Country's main village. The group started out in the middle of the blood purge in Mist, Water Country's main village. From there, Iwa, Earth country's main village, financed Akatsuki for mission work for cheap as the people that made the organization were High Ranking Ninja that betrayed their village at one point or another and delivered good results to the village. Suna, the main village in Wind Country, hired a traitorous ninja from the leaf named, Orochimaru, a former member, and attacked Konoha when I was twelve."

Ami had an inkling to that name, "Wait, Orochimaru? As in the son of the Gallant Jiraiya? Master of Snake Magic?"

Naruto laughed at that, Ami felt insulted at that, Naruto, controlled his laughter and said, "I'm sorry, Ami-san, but that folk story isn't true."

Ami then said, "But the name you gave…"

"I meant about the 'Tale of the Gallant Jiraiya'. You see, I've done my research on history to find any leads on what era I've landed, and judging from the folk tales that I've read, my guess would have to be more than a thousand years if people forgot one of the most phenomenal personas of my time, The Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three). Those tales were half truth, Jiraiya of the Sannin was in no means gallant. He was a pervert, a womanizer and remained single till his death. That and he was one of my mentors." Said Naruto smiling at that

"You were apprenticed by the Gallant Jiraiya!?" Usagi shouted, Naruto raised one finger and placed it on his lips motioning Usagi to quiet down.

"Yes, I was trained by the man, it was through him that I learned about the Akatsuki and some of its members. Akatsuki may not have been a ninja village, but they were a force to be reckoned with, they were made up of nine to eleven people, with each of them probably except two, having the ability to wipe out a city with a single technique."

"That's the same as that of the Bijuu…" Minako said, Naruto nodded

"Wait, if you were train by the Gallant Jiraiya… That means that you know frog magic, right?" Asked Usagi, interested and a bit unnerved about Naruto being

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the word frog magic but soon understood what Usagi met, "Well, I don't know about that, but Jiraiya had the superior skill when it came to using frog based Ninjutsu and taught me Fuinjutsu (Sealing Arts), the most that I could do is summon them, but I doubt that they exist anymore. Also, Jiraiya had the ability to use the energy around him and augment his physical strength, he called it Senjutsu (The Sage Arts), I could do the same, but I barely use it. Since using the energy in nature requires you to stand still and be in synch with the energies floating around."

"And?" Ami asked, Naruto raised an eyebrow, "And what?"

"I meant what about the other legendary three." Ami clarified, Naruto had hit the distal part of his right hand with his left palm

"Ah that's right, Orochimaru was a master of Snake based Ninjutsu, he was by no means, the son of Jiraiya and Tsunade, he was their teammate. Orochimaru carried with him, the sword of Kusanagi, a long double edged sword that could kill with a simple cut, the sword was coated with countless poisons that finding an antidote for it was near impossible. He could also morph his body into snakes. By all means, Orochimaru was a madman, he craved for one thing that Madara had, immortality. He betrayed Konoha when the succession for their leader was decided, he was not accepted. He had a desire to learn every jutsu that existed, it was his ambition. Orochimaru died by the hands of both my friend and his brother."

"Tsunade, the slug mistress, she was a person of great knowledge that had the ablity to summon slugs, a medical specialist, she could heal gaping wounds by just using a medium like the hair. Tsunade wasn't dainty nor was she the ideal woman that the folk legend tends to portray her, she was ill tempered; a drunkard and sucked at gambling, aside from the slug mistress, Tsunade had another name, the legendary sucker." When Naruto said that, he couldn't help but smile at that time

The three looked at them confusion in their faces at first until Naruto explained, "Well I did mention that she sucked at gambling right? Well, when I was a kid, even I beat her in Poker, that's right, when I was twelve, I beat a fifty-something adult in a game of poker, now imagine her, playing poker in a casino or worse, in the slot machines."

"They had casinos, poker and slot machines during that time?" Ami asked, amazed by the time that Naruto had lived,

"Well, they did. Technology must have regressed after my sealing. Anyway, What Tsunade lacked in luck, she made it up for her unbridled strength. She could lift a twenty foot knife with her bare arms and effectively swing it, that's how strong she was. Did I mention that she had chest the size of watermelons? Seriously, that woman is so conceited that she had to maintain her look of twenty-one even when she's fifty."

Ami, Usagi and Minako, each look at their chest and felt insecure for some unknown reason. Naruto merely laughed nervously and asked the three looking at the food on the table,

"Hey, what's this?" Naruto said picking up the sandwich that was covered in paper, he wondered for a moment and peeled of the said paper while Minako replied, "It's called a cheeseburger. It's a sandwich with meat, cheese, pickles, onions, ketchup and mustard inside."

Naruto looked at them confusedly, he smelled the food in his hand first, it was strange, different from the foods he had eaten back then. He then took a small bite of the sandwich.

Silence bereft the small table, as Naruto's mouth exploded in flavors he had never tasted before. A single word escaped his lips as he swallowed the morsel in his mouth, "Delicious…"

Thus began Naruto's obsession for cheeseburgers.

A few minutes later, more of the girls' friends arrived at the small restaurant, they greeted each other and some of the women began to ogle over him. The single boy on the group had a sweatdrop on the back of his head.

"Woah, he's better looking than my sempai!" Said the one with brown hair, height was obvious as was her almost boyish attitude, Naruto was introduced to her, her name was Makoto

However, Naruto was unnerved when he noticed that the girl with long black straight hair, looked at him intently, the blonde was unnerved at that.

Looking outside, the blonde looked at the name of the restaurant, Mc D's

So Naruto knew when to buy food for his stay in his world, now to find a job that paid well so that he can spend his money here.

Just as they begin to walk, Naruto heard people screaming from their backs,

"Monsters! Help!" Naruto tensed at that, as he turned his head, he could see a feminine looking monster that had tentacles crawling out of its head, Naruto didn't know if he was aroused or disgusted. The fact that the monster had the body of a sexy model complete with a chest that and she had really green skin and _tentacles_ as hairs.

"Yep, disgusted." He said, the other girls began dashing towards the scene, Naruto on the other hand, watched, looked at the buildings around him and smirked. For a ninja, the power of observation is vital. If one could observe the enemy closely, one could predict their patterns, styles and techniques in battle. That was why the Sharingan was such a dangerous weapon, they were vital for impromptu decisions and in turn make quick countermeasures and offensive tactics that it wasn't even funny. He looked around his environment, looking at the building that was a high-rise; he vanished in a blur with a mutter,

"Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Skill)"

Battlefield:

The paved road had been closed during the monster's assault, countless policemen were on the ground, as their energy was sucked out of them. The monster rampaged around the small area, letting its tentacles grab any person that was near its vicinity. It gave off a sinister laugh as it muttered

"Energy… Need more… Energy."

Before it could continue its assault, a voice echoed in the area…

"Whenever there is evil and malice, I the guardian of the moon, shall appear!" With that, five women appeared to the scene, the one in the middle had twin pigtails with two orbs of red jewels on each of the pigtails. Naruto noticed that the girls had transformed to their 'super attires' as he dubbed them since they were already wearing those skimpy outfits.

Naruto blushed a little from his view on top of the building, he could tell some of the women below sported rather… Curvaceous bodies. Naruto nervously laughed at himself at that. Shaking his head, he snapped out of one his unnoticed perverted intentions, and focused more onto the flow of the fight below, the chakra on his feet making him stick to the wall of the tall building as he watched the bout.

"Sabao Spray Freezing!"

That caught Naruto's attention and countless bubbles sprayed forth from Mercury's hands, the bubbles that landed on the ground had burst into ice. The monster, seeing that the spray of deadly bubbles, had the right mind stepping back as the randomly throwing projectiles fell on the floor below and ice began to rise forth.

Mercury motioned for Jupiter to move, the woman then touched her tiara, and out came a single antennae that was round at the tip, lightning began to crackle wildly as the tendrils of the crackling energy began to focus at a single point, the golden antennae on her forehead.

"Supreme Thunder!" She shouted the field of the electric current expanding and then engulfing her whole body in it, the attack then screamed out as numerous bolts of lightning began to surge and strike the youma in front of them,

The youma simply the bolt of lightning in ungodly speed, Naruto was surprised at this, that youma was as lithe as a ninja compared to that Chimera like monster he fought over three days ago.

The youma with its agility, jumped and arched its body back doing a summersault that dodged the countless bolts of lightning. With that done, Naruto noticed one more person clasped her hands together, her index finger stuck out. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, it looked like a jutsu but flames came out of the index finger instead.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Shouted Sailor Mars, the streak of flames leaving her index finger as it traced to the still landing youma, the youma, having no room for evading, used the tentacles from her hair to block the incoming raging flames. The flames engulfed the said youma and with that attack, Sailor Mars said to Venus,

"Do it now!" She said and Venus complied, raising her right hand, she shouted and countless rings of light surrounded her, with this she hoped that Sailor Moon would be ready to finish the monster off.

"Crescent Beam Shower!" And countless rods of light escaped the said warrior, it streams spread out of her body as its name implied, began to shower the enemy with its beams of light, impaling the said youma still wrapped in its tentacles struggling to free itself,

With that done, Sailor Moon began to set up for her attack, "Moon Tiara Action!" Said Sailor Moon as she threw her tiara at the enemy.

The monster inside though broke free from her light rod encampment and used her tentacle to swat the tiara away, it let out an ungodly roar as it created a sonic boom effect that the girls were forced to shield themselves from the force of the wind.

Up in the building that he stood on, Naruto frowned, although it was a good use of their abilities, they were quick to do them, he concluded that Ami would be the control tower of the group but the strategy that she used was still sloppy, using her technique to trap the opponent in the beginning. Naruto noted how important Taijutsu or any hand to hand fighting style was in dealing with an opponent. He admitted while the attacks that the senshi made were quite good, they were lacking. They never had the experience of using their fists or even simply dodging and being alerted to the sudden change in the Youma. Simply put, they relied on their powers too much, and if these Youma were a day to day menace in this era, Naruto would imagine that it would be far too dangerous for them to face more powerful versions of the youma that they were encountering now.

The monster suddenly ran at them with a speed that they were very surprised. The girls had no time to react as the monster swished it tentacles that served as siphons of energy. The tentacles swerved into different directions as it assaulted all of the senshi present. In surprise, Sailors Moon, Mars and Mercury were immediately caught by the neck and began to siphon energy, Makoto and Minako were lucky enough to avoid the first oncoming wave of tentacles, they struggled. They rolled on the opposite side of each other as they were athletic enough. In Minako's case, she was much more experienced than the rest allowing her to dodge the move just in time.

'_Being a crime fighter in Europe has some of its good points.'_

Makoto, being the slightly more athletic than the rest of the women, was able to time her dodging enough so that she could avoid being strangled by the monstrosities

The Youma threw more of its tentacles in the air, wildly extending and trying to grapple the said two women.

Up in the building, Naruto crouched down, he was about to intervene, the situation was getting more hopeless, Makoto and Minako were dodging sloppily, they could not get close enough to their teammates to set them free even though Naruto noticed the countless openings that he had seen, and just like he thought, the said girls were indeed, inexperienced.

He was about to let go of the chakra sticking him to the building when he saw a streak of white appearing suddenly, in a flash it drew its small sword and began to enter its myriad of tentacles, Naruto mentally screamed

'_You fool! If you enter that Youma's web of tentacles, you'll be trapped also! The best way to deal with her is to take down the tentacles in fast and then strike the center!'_

And as he had found out, although the man had nearly superb human abilites, increased awareness, agility, jumping ability and dexterity, the masked person did not even have a skill to cut the multiple tentacles at once. Mars and Jupiter were overran after the Moonlight Knight was trapped as well.

The youma found its opportunity when the said man became overwhelmed with the surging tentacles, losing his footing, he was suddenly down on the ground, the energy leaving his body and entering the Youma.

Naruto however, had seen far enough of this hopeless situation, as he let go of the chakra that bound him on the wall of the tall building, he descended down like a bullet head first, with a single handseal a plume of smoke covered the blonde as it landed and made a small crater impacting the ground below, the cement and earth shattering under his feet.

As the smoke cleared, the girls saw the figure that had talked to them long ago, the white porcelain fox mask covering his face, the red haori with the black flaming designs at the hem, the leather black gauntlets and the white protective arm pads. The green flack jacket covering the sleeveless navy blue shirt and the navy blue pants, blue sandals on his feet.

"The crimson moon wavers upon the presence of the just."

He said, putting up a hand seal, and out stretched his right hand.

"If peace is disturbed, then I appear, as the peacemaker, I rid the world of chaos."

Wind began to howl from his hands as the sudden gust blew the hem of his haori an empty palm outstretched at the strange creature,

"With my hand, I shall fight the wicked. With my power, I bring peace. Witness the howling of the peacemaker's wind… Fuuton: Kamaitachi (Wind Release: Sickling Winds)"

With that the sudden gust of wind blew for a moment, everything stood still, the tiny gust of wind poured and suddenly, the countless tentacles were torn to shreds freeing its leeched captives.

The Youma howled in pain. It looked at the person in front of it and said, "W-Who are you?"

The person then raised another handseal and a scroll appeared in existence, the blonde unfurled it fast enough so that it remained in midair, slamming his hand onto one of its seal, Naruto said to the monster,

"The one who walks the path of heaven."

With that a plume of smoke escaped from the lettering that Naruto tapped with his hand. A few seconds later, the Youma stood surprised as Naruto was holding a hilt of what seemed to be a bladeless Katana, the red handle was long, the ornamented designs were its fur and a carving of a fox's head, the hilt was supported with a chain below at the bottom with a white jewel and Naruto smirked

"The Hoshi no Tama… Passes judgement to your existence, you disturb the harmony of this world." Naruto said and the jewel glowed then a kanji lettering appeared inside it, it read one thing

'Judgement'

In that accordance, the jewel glowed and chakra poured on to the head of the fox with its mouth open, a beam of white light exiting out of its mouth as it began to form an ethereal blade ten feet in length and quarter of a foot wide.

"Sabake uke yo! (Receive your Sentence)" Naruto shouted, jumping up, swinging the powerful blade down, and slashing the youma. The monster wailed in pain as it was incinerated by the sword of light…

The swing of the blade literally covered the area in a dust cloud, as the dust cleared, the said man that wore the fox mask released the glowing blade of his sword, it retracted back into the mouth of the carved head of the fox.

Silence filled the air, as Naruto released the sword's hilt and vanished in a plume of smoke, as he walked away he wordlessly went past all of the people present, Usagi was about to thank the man but Naruto said, "Call me Yasuragi no Shugo (Guardian of Peace)"

With that, the wind howled slowly and just like how he came, he vanished without a trace.

"Wow…" Makoto could only mutter, who was the mysterious new hero? Was he ally or foe?

Rei however, was clearly reminded of the vision of flames consuming the nine people. That Haori that the person wore was identical to that dream and that blonde hair… Rei's spine shivered at that thought.

Once they were done, they went back to the place where they had left Usagi's classmate, Naruto. Who was calmly waiting for them at the outside of Mc'D's who was crouching down and looking up lazily,

"Ah, hey guys! What took you so long? I've been waiting here for like, thirty minutes!" Said the blonde as he stood up and dusted himself, and grinned, Mamoru, who had a questioning look at the rabbit to his side as she scratched her head and gave a nervous grin.

"Ah, he's a classmate of mine Mamo-chan… He's Namikaze Naruto. He looks like a foreigner but he's actually full blooded Japanese."

"Says the blonde haired girl…" Muttered Mamo flicking the Usagi's forehead

Naruto's carefree attitude then changed to a serious tone.

"If I hadn't intervened back then who knows what might have happened."

To this, the girls looked at each other, Minako, Usagi and Ami all looked down.

The remaining girls however where in question,

"What are you-?"

"Yasuragi no Shugo." Was Naruto simple reply, to this Rei snapped at the blonde,

"Why are you even concerning yourself with us!? You aren't even involved with the battle for the sake of our time!"

To this Naruto looked at her with a cold stare, a steely gaze that made was similar to any shinobi, the stare of a man that had experienced danger countless times. Rei could see in his eyes just how serious the blonde was with that question.

"Do you know, what being a jinchuuriki is like? No, of course you don't." The blonde said as he continued,

"What did you feel when you first heard the story of the Bijuu, Usagi?"

Usagi answered honestly, "I was scared…"

"And you should be, the bijuu are creatures of mass destruction, untameable beasts that reek havoc in its wake. It's not surprising, that people would be scared and angry at them…"

To this, Naruto continued, "As the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, that fear and hatred passed on to me, people cannot put past their prejudice to us human sacrifices in order for their village to obtain a weapon of mass destruction. We were loathed for something we did not even do. We had no parents when we were kids, if there were, they would often abandon us or even outright kill us. We suffer from both the demons inside and the humans themselves everyday, without even doing anything."

Rei looked at him frowning, as he continued, "Some of us began to loathe humanity, while some didn't even have the conscience left in doing genocides. We were practically, the misfits of the world. They viewed us as sin itself, as nothing more than weapons bent on destroying civilization. But most of all, they had left us with something much more painful than the hate and the prejudice…"

He looked down as he remembered his boyhood, it felt only like yesterday when he saw himself, walking alone throughout the village, "They left us with nothing but loneliness and emptiness… There weren't many people that felt that they needed us. We were empty shells as one might say… That's why, the only thing that we know is how to fight."

"When I started changing my views, I realized that I wanted to break those chains… To stop the hatred, and ultimately, for people never to make such atrocities such as us… You see, when my mentor passed on his ideals to me, I realized that I need to fight to maintain that peace, to protect the people that can't protect themselves. It's been my ideal ever since I was a ninja. Because if I can't stand to the evils of the world, who will?"

A gust of wind gently blew into the afternoon sky, with it, along the many confused feelings of the said teenagers and one ancient demon host. Naruto looked at the sky and said to his new friends, "Well, as an experienced fighter, let me evaluate you about your performance today."

"You all have poor dodging abilities; you rely too much on impromptu strategies; strategies need to be redefined; timing was off, you were only able to deliver blows with luck; too much skill spamming; and most of all, your teamwork is sloppy."

All of the girls had their jaws dropped on the ground, their new found friend just criticized them about their style of fighting!

"Saturday is a free day right? All of you, meet me at the park in the morning of that day, and wear anything that won't hinder all of your movements. Be there early and don't eat breakfast!" The blonde then gave off an even bigger grin and continued, "Seriously, you'll all throw up!"

Naruto made a smile on his face with that statement. To which, the girls shuddered all of a sudden

"Hey, Odango-atama… You sure picked a really hardcore friend to hang out with us!" Rei shouted, to this, Usagi made a comeback, "Shut up, Rei! He was very cool when he saved us back then! Wasn't he Mamo-chan?"

"Ano na, Usako…" Mamoru shook his head a little, about to say something about Usagi being too dependent on her friends for answers, until Ami replied,

"I think he's right though… A chance to do something to make ourselves stronger is as good a chance as it gets, if it makes us that much closer to our goal then I suppose why not?"

Usagi though had to groan, "What? And spend my Saturday with Sergeant Slaughter on something like training? No, thanks!"

Minako however, whacked Usagi on the head, "Watch what you're saying to Naruto-sama!"

"Look, a fight means to win or to lose, we've won most of our battles, I don't think we should further involve ourselves with him any further." Rei said, still way of the blonde,

Makoto put her hands behind her head and said, "I don't mind though, if I get to see him everyday and do some workout while I'm at it, then let's go!"

"Mamo-chan… Help!" Usagi said as she clung to her love, Mamoru simply put his right index finger up and swayed it right and left and said,

"No, Usako, this is for your own good."

"Then it's settled, that's three votes against two, we are going there on Saturday morning." Ami said and two of the five girls gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine… But I still say it's better not to get involved in this…" Rei said, Ami had frowned a little, she knew for a fact that Rei was psychic and could peer into the future. However, visions, being very vague, were sometimes misleading. At least, that's what she thought. So far, Rei's visions were accurate at best, but to Ami, probability was still her most trusted companion in predicting something.

"Does it concern one of your visions that time, Rei?" Asked Minako looking worried,

Rei just dropped her head and turned around, unwilling to answer.

"Rei… I don't know what you saw in your vision, but we… When we were attacked by that last youma… Could you feel that pang of helplessness in that situation?" Ami asked, Rei turned around and glared at the blue haired girl

"We couldn't do anything, we couldn't even manage to stand on our own against it. When we all came too, this question popped into my head…" Ami closed her eyes and looked down

"What if he didn't come for us at that time? What would've happened if he was remained sealed inside that stone? What would've happened?"

Rei snapped at Ami, "The existence of the youma is for us to handle, we do not need an outsider meddling in the affairs of the senshi!"

Usagi then said, "Guys, we need to stop arguing…"

The guardian of the moon was ignored when Ami continued, "But if he hadn't appeared, what could've happened to us!? That monster that we fought, do you think we could have won!? Even the Moonlight Knight was helpless!"

To this, Rei remained silent,

"Please understand Rei, we are a team of high school girls, not fully defined warriors, we were normal when we were raised, but our duties right now… This is for the people of earth!"

Rei only said, "I get it already, you don't have to state the obvious…"

"Then why are you being so stubborn in not cooperating with Naruto-san? He's gone and done to help us all become better fighters! Isn't it for the best!?" Ami asked,

"Because I saw him in my vision in the middle of a blaze! I saw destruction, I saw countless buildings turning to ashes in the night and black flames rising around! The moon was red, as scarlet as blood! He's plagued my dreams ever since you three went on a field trip!"

To this, now all of the senshi remained silent, as Rei broke down in front of them,

"It was horrible, the dream started with fires at first, then it changed to the fires turning as black as charcoal, a bloody red moon and then to the nine people situated in the middle, the Namikaze was one of them! They were in the middle of the flames, in Juuban and all of them looked like they were to duke it out with someone!"

Ami looked at Rei for a moment and epiphany dawned on her, "Akatsuki..."

Usagi had clearly gotten her attention at what Rei mumbled, "Wait, what was that, Rei?"

"Akatsuki… In texts, it commonly means dawn… But speaking figuratively…"

Minako continued, "It means the Red Moon…"

Makoto and Usagi being clueless at the moment, raised a questioning look, "Akatsuki?"

Ami had answered for them

"Naruto-san mentioned that during his time, there was an evil organization that started in the shadows with the name, Akatsuki."

Minako continued

"People powerful enough to destroy a single town, they were the most feared warriors of Naruto-sama's time, they were cold blooded criminals."

Usagi assured them, "But that was more than a thousand years ago! That can't be possible, we'd be dealing with fossils or worse yet, ash!"

Ami then retorted, "No, Naruto-san also mentioned that there was one man that had the gift of immortality, he was alive even before Naruto-san, I wouldn't be surprised if he is still alive today…"

Makoto answered incredulously,

"That's crazy! Existing for more than one millennium!? That comes from a Manga!"

Minako said

"But Naruto-sama, who was sealed in Kyoto, appeared before us, what more proof would we need?"

Ami, being the most calm of the senshi, told them, "It is best if Naruto-san knew about your visions Rei, he is the one that could help us in this situation."

With that, the girls all went their separate ways, with Mamoru escorting Usagi back home.

Saturday:

It was cold in the mornings of Juuban Park, the morning dew gently caressed the green leaves that left small droplets of water on the greenery, the cold morning air was felt throughout the senshi in the park, they turned around when they heard footsteps coming from the east of the park.

There came Naruto, who was grinning at his friends and said,

"Good Morning girls, Welcome to Boot Camp!"

To this, the girls shuddered when Naruto's hand suddenly slipped and a kunai fell on the ground, piercing the small stone on the ground. The stone gave off a shatter and then quickly turned in half as the kunai was planted on the ground.

The girls were sweating.

Naruto just grinned, he still had it!

"Now for your warm ups, I want you all to jog around this park in five minutes. It doesn't matter how many times you circle this place, just finish circling this park in five minutes, I want you all to remain together, gaps should be avoided as soon as possible!" Naruto grinned a little and continued,

"If you all fail to meet my terms and conditions, everyone is entitled to no lunch and I eat one in front of you while all five of you are tied up on a tree!"

To this, the girls were enraged, Usagi was the first one to scream at the blonde, "You bastard! No wonder you didn't want us to eat breakfast!"

To this, Usagi's stomach growled in hunger as the rest of the girls

Naruto put up five handseals and ended it with the Tiger Seal,

"Did I mention that if you fall behind, I'd be literally breathing fire down your necks?"

With that said, the girls shuddered, Naruto was grinning from ear to ear at that moment, Makoto intervened

"Wait a moment! You never said anything about…"

Naruto spewed out a small fireball from his mouth in front of the girls who were lucky surprised at the same time, scared.

"Start running, girls!" Said the blonde who was cackling maniacally as he spewed fire at the women running in front of him, who were running as if their lives depended on it,

"Ah! Why do we have to go through this, anyway!?" Usagi whined, Another spew of fire burst forth, she was lagging behind Ami and Rei

She suddenly jumped when Naruto was at her side, with a menacing grin that could scare even the most seasoned soldier,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, USAGI!?" Naruto cynically asked as he breath another batch of fire balls at Usagi's ground, the girl, immediately jumped and started running while Naruto was laughing his ass off.

Naruto had never had so much fun in his entire life.

To be continued…

* * *

Well, since it was a tryout, I decided to continue this, along with the reviews I've been recieving, I decided to update, and to Colin, I swear I update every story that I write, Warrior is still not in the aspects of me writing as it left me with countless plotholes, I don't know where to begin! But thanks to it, it made me a better writer, sequel to Warrior is still not in my thought, however, Í try to continue my other projects as soon as possible! Sailor Moon was an Anime that I never delved far too deep, because one, it wasn't really shounen material and back then during Sailor Moon's era along with Yuu Yuu Hakusho, you'd better guess what I'll watch first and two, both came at the same time in different channels.

I never could watch the anime back then and be disgusted (I was just a small boy back then that believed girls were gross, so you get the picture) that's why I decided to try this out in order to see just how far my writing progress goes and in order to see how much would readers would want to read a crossover fic like this... On a side note, I'm beginning to write chapter two of crossing the river gates this coming weekend, after that would be Kuroi Kaze, Tale of Uzumaki Naruto after Death and Flowing Water's whisperings. I've been recieving e-mails to update them, I'm sorry that I have made you all impatient but I needed to get some of my stuff cleared, I'm filling for a professional license this week and I'm taking my papers to travel to the US hopefully to study by next year in Medicine. I'm twenty years old and I'm trying to act more mature in my situation right now, so please bear in mind that writers still have a life that we would like to continue as we all have plans in our lives. I hope you all have to, so please, be patient and I'm sorry for slow updates, I'm focusing on all of my stories so I won't leave anyone out!


	3. The First Act, Gaara of the Ichibi

Chapter Three: The First Act, Gaara of the Ichibi

* * *

Fighting is much as a science as is physics and medicine was. People who have taken this path of professionalism are often drilled about the basics almost everyday to discover techniques in how to take down an opponent one way or another. It was a methodical study as it was a perfection of art and aesthetics.

If it was one thing Makoto understood, it's that martial arts were only one thing, the art of self defence. But now, seeing as she was forced to dodge another blazing projectile that could've turned her flesh into smouldering piles of ash, she began to think that it was a part of survival as Naruto began to drill into their heads and into their bodies, the art of fighting, meant the art of war.

"Come on you bunch of slackers! Pick up the pace!"

Shouted their torturer/trainer that got tired of belching out flames from his mouth and opted to hurling _boulders _at them with his bare hands.

"Wah! What kind of training is this!?" Usagi shouted running as if her life depended on it.

"Remember the first act of the human mind in the middle of danger is the instinct of survival! Learn to trust your instincts and not your better judgement when it comes to immediate action! The first course of action is usually the best choice!"

This time, Naruto grabbed another boulder the size of his head and then hurled it towards a very dishevelled Rei, who out of instinct, jumped and rolled on the ground as the rock shattered on the ground.

Naruto's smile widened and crossed his arms, after two weeks of training, progress was showing its fruits to the current defenders of earth. A nod simply escaped from him and said, "Well, I can see SOME improvement showing in all of you, I gather that right now, you could dodge a fastball thrown by a pitcher, good work."

During his current stay, he had managed to let a few clones gather information on the library, mostly on world history and literature, he had found out that some of his time's traditions, coincidentally showed in the current pop culture, such as the armour that the samurai wore on his time that obviously looked like the armour that so called 'storm trooper' from the pop culture hit film of more than forty years ago, called 'Star Wars'. Naruto seemed to chuckle at that paradox, the only main difference of the Samurai of his time and the warriors of the said book was that, the Samurai wore bulkier armour along with a bulkier build as well, and most of them were closed range to mid range specialist compared to the soldiers in the fiction that depicted the storm troopers as mid range to long range specialists.

As with the current standings that he has right now, well, typically he had no job, he was underage since the age of consent in this country was apparently twenty, the same as the ancient civilization that he used to know and lived.

But he had been given a break when someone saw him practice once in hand to hand combat and hired him as a nightclub bouncer, the pay was sufficient enough to help him through the coming months since a person of his status would either be considered far outdated to be used in military purposes or too damn weird that people would clamour to him for scientific purposes making him stand out like a sore thumb (the last thing he needs in this timeline). That and he was normally perceived to be severely underage with not much of an identity background in him, if he were to forge papers in a government facility no less, there's no telling what will happen to him or where will he end up, incarceration was one thing, but exiling him to an unknown land was different.

So he settled with the meagre job of being a kick-ass bouncer, telling people off if something's wrong with their outfit and then shoving them off by the side of the road.

It was also the time when he was introduced to another popular culture that people his biological age would often clamour at.

Video Games.

When Usagi had introduced Naruto to the Crown Arcade Centre, he was instantly amazed just how much pixels could be so fun if you could manipulate them. Currently, he holds the highest score in House of the Dead III, something, he found to be rather more enjoyable than that Sailor V game.

He had rather enjoyed his stay, but he was weary, still weary of the fact that his hallucinations of the moon turning scarlet as blood.

He frowned, during his last battle with Madara, he was barely able to defeat the man, and by that he had to rely on his pre-existing knowledge of using Fuinjutsu to stop the Gedo Mazo from activating in its full strength.

_Flashback:_

_A horrid and grotesque statue of a monster with ten eyes with its mouth hung open as it looked up into the heavens, nine out of ten eyes were open, as each eye circled in its respective sclera looking in different directions._

_Gedo Mazo was almost complete, the ultimate weapon of bringing down the Five Elemental countries had come at last, as a brief show of its power, it pumped out chakra to its mouth forming a single ball of condensed chakra, it then compressed to a smaller ball at which it began to grow unstable and then in a flash, let go of its destructive power in a pillar of pure blue light as the skies paved way for the beam on its mouth and then descended to an area that Naruto saw as the direction of the sea near Mizu no Kuni. As the pillar of light collided with the huge body of water, the ocean let out a vicious roar as a huge torrent formed and began to sweep its way across the vast body of water. At its epicentre, the beam of light disintegrated anything in its way boiling the water directly in its path and anything near against it._

_And then…_

_The huge beam had burst in a white hot explosion that it could be seen from the shore of Mountain Country._

_Naruto weakly looked at Madara who stood on top of Gedo Mazo's head, horrified at the very weapon that the organization Akatsuki had created. As he felt himself slowly slipping fast from consciousness, his Youki was being pulled into Gedo Mazo, Madara had stood triumphantly against him, he had lost, there was no way of winning now…_

_Only to realize that there was one more thing he could do to stop the spiral masked man._

_He willed his arms to move one more time, making them move faster than normal, as he then began mumbling chants going through handseals. He forced his mouth to speak, he forced his arms to work, as it began to immediately do sequences of handseals faster than the Sharingan could copy._

"_Saru, Tora, Hitsuji, Uma, Nezumi, Hebi, Usagi, Tatsu, Tori, Inu, Iu, Oushi...__" He mumbled over and over, going for an approximate one hundred and eighty handseals with fervent speed as he felt a little of his life was about to leave him, he shouted to Madara who stood oblivious from what he was about to do._

"_You won't obtain the Bijuu's power! Let it be known, no man or woman that knows chakra can ever break this seal that I will place. The Bijuu shall remain in legends forever, the reasons for the Shinobi Wars shall never be used again, with this, I invoke with my last breath… Fuinjutsu: Kanshiki no Bachiatari… (Sealing arts: Judgement of the Damned) Fuinjutsu: Ama no Senzai! (Sealing arts: Heaven's Garden)! Fuinjutsu: Mabushii Seki! (Sealing arts: Radiant Gate)"_

_With that, he planted his hands on the stone floor, as his soul left his body…_

_Madara, in shock, quickly dove down on the ground and checked the spreading of the runic lines around Gedo Mazo as it slowly crumbled down. Madara clutched the sand falling on the ground with his hands as he kneeled down. He then looked at the crumbling demonic statue of the outer realm, as it began to be lain to waste._

_All of his dreams, his aspirations, his very reason in capturing the tailed beasts, were now smouldering and crumbling from the countless runic lines and words that __littered the ground._

_His hands began to shake in fury as he looked at the corpse of the blonde Jinchuuriki, and then at the crumbling statue as debris began to fall._

"_Curse you… Curse you! Curse you! Uzumaki Naruto! You and your lineage have proven to be a hindrance to me for almost a hundred years! But only now, only now when I was so close! Damn you! Damn you to hell! Damn you!"_

_Madara uttered those words, the hem of his Akatsuki cloak, tattered, as all the remaining members of his organization were all dead. Countless years of work, and planning, crumbled down, in an instant, the moment that the Gedo Mazo had absorbed the youki of the Kyuubi no Yoko…_

_Flashback end:_

Thus with that in mind, he wondered, just who was it that created the Hi no Fuuin? Had the person foresaw this event taking place that he placed that seal for the human souls of the Jinchuuriki to eventually be the conscious thought of the bijuu as they begin to reincarnate within the seals? Naruto looked at the palm of his right hand and then closed it into a fist, he was frowning.

He looked and seemed organic enough, the fact that he could be hungry and thirsty was proof of that, the only difference that had changed in him was the near unmatched power of the Kyuubi no Yoko that flowed in his veins.

He was brought out of his musings when Ami had approached him to talk to him about a strange vision that the firebrand, Rei had.

Naruto seemed to frown at the figurative speech that was the red moon, how can Akatsuki survive for more than one millennia? Has Madara really…?

Naruto shook his head, no, it couldn't be possible, there was just no possible way…

But even though he denied it as such, his gut was telling him otherwise. That and the fact that Ami had told him that almost all of Rei's visions had a consistent fact in them, they ALWAYS come true.

So now, Naruto had to double his efforts in finding a way to defeat Madara. He had already considered doing the lost jutsu that the fourth used in sealing the Kyuubi inside him. It was a grave cost but if it meant bringing down the madman to stop his insatiable megalomania, then so be it.

But for his first priority, he would need to collect the remaining Jinchuuriki or to be precise, the new Bijuu that are now personified as their respective hosts. Before Madara could fully discover his current location, he would have to establish the current nine bijuu as his comrades, and create the team with the sole purpose of taking down Akatsuki once and for all.

Information suddenly travelled through his brain, as his network of Kage Bunshin had discovered one of the former hosts, with one clone dispelling itself, Naruto had immediately received the feedback of information coming from the clone. Naruto looked east and grinned.

It was a coincidence that the first person he'd ever meet was the very first host he had ever met and almost fought to the death.

Dismissing the girls, he quickly vanished from sight and made his way east, the person he had encountered was heading west so he was going to meet with the man eventually, but he needed to inform the person as soon as possible.

Hinata City:

Confusion, it was the only thing that a red headed man with the tattoo of the kanji for love on his forehead, long scarlet locks cradled his face, as his forest green eyes with black rings at the edge blinked. He was being stared at by his weird clothing, a long red Chinese dress and red pants, but what really made the onlookers stare at him for was the leather satchel he had at front and the significantly giant gourd on his back tied to a long white cloth.

He paused for a moment to see the very different structures that he had seen around, two weeks of travelling had made him completely baffled at the tall buildings in the sprawling metropolis, it was significantly larger than the village that he used to know and love… Later in his life of course.

As he turned to a corner he had saw a man careening towards his direction, if he had remembered correctly, he had heard rumours of a person consistently being flung to the stratosphere on a weekly basis.

It just so happened to be one of those days.

Gaara held out his hand, sand began to pour out and made an arc, catching the falling man from the sky, he settled the boy down and asked,

"Never have I seen a phrase of the term, 'Raining Men' so literal. Care to tell me why, a person such as yourself subject to defy the laws of gravity?"

Gaara asked, the man with the glasses looked a confused for a little and said, "Well, it's one of those moments of misunderstandings between one of my tenants I suppose… I run an all girls dormitory."

Gaara looked on in confusion himself, he asked the boy, "And you let them do this to you, why? You are the landlord, by such your word is law, you are like a daimyo, you rule a land and set the rules, your leniency is the reason why you cannot command respect."

The man simply shrugged and said, "I-It's not like that… It's just… I don't want to ruin the atmosphere that the all girls dorm that my grandmother left… It's like their home…"

"I do not understand why you should involve personal feelings in a matter of business, in order to run an organization, you should not consider in putting your personal thoughts. A job doesn't require you take it personally."

He added, "And I cannot understand why your grandmother would, a wise person in general, would allow a male to manage an all girls dormitory."

The man sheepishly laughed at that and replied, "It's… Kind of a long story…"

Gaara merely replied, "You are fortunate that I have time to listen to stories, I do not have much to do… Can you tell me?"

The man with glasses sighed, as he said, "Then we can discuss this over tea, my aunt owns a shop near here. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Gaara gave a nod and said, "I would like that."

The man with the glasses walked and paused for a second, he looked at the auburn haired boy and asked, "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself properly, my name is Urashima Keitaro… Who are you?"

"Call me Gaara." Was the red-headed boy's simple reply.

"Alright Gaara-san, please follow me."

Hinata Teashop:

Haruka had looked on in apathy to the boy that was crossing his arms with the black eyeliner.

Haruka Urashima was not one to judge about people but the boy that was impassively listening to her bespectacled nephew, but the mere attire of the auburn haired boy was an indication of… eccentricity and danger. As the three of them were discussing, Haruka looked at Gaara with cautious eyes, that wasn't gone unnoticed by the boy.

"From what I can surmise is that you…" Gaara pointed to Keitaro

"Have been trying to get to a prestigious academic institution for a promise that you have kept since you were a boy?" Asked the red headed boy, Keitaro nodded sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Gaara then continued, "You have failed three times, yet you still continue to do this."

Keitaro only nodded again. Gaara sighed and said, "You remind me of a friend of mine long ago that had that strength of character and perseverance in doing the impossible."

Keitaro nodded rubbing the back of his head and laughed nervously, Gaara continued, "He wanted to be a leader of his village, to prove that he is not what others thought he would be. Many called him a failure, I called him a genius. Were many ridiculed him, the people whose lives he touched believed in him, including me. The last time I had seen him, he said to me that failures are the stepping stones of success. If we were to continue on what we started, the unexpected is usually the goal, something better would be the result. There is nothing stopping you in obtaining your goal. But have you considered living for yourself for the moment?"

To this, Keitaro shook his head.

Gaara continued, "Selflessness is a noble trait. But if you can not love yourself, how can you love others? Have you considered about your future? What would you be doing after you had met her? After all, you cannot always figure something out once you have crossed that bridge. I will say this, Keitaro-san, set your priorities straight, having a bike is different from pedalling one. If you do not pedal, then what hope would happen if you do not move forward?"

Haruka seemed awed at the wisdom coming from Gaara, so much coming from one so young…

Keitaro merely looked down on his palm and realized, just how much wishy-washy he had become, how much he had lost his own self to a promise that he had made when he was a child. With sadness in his voice, Keitaro had asked,

"Gaara-san… Your friend… Did his dream ever come true?"

Gaara closed his eyes, a solemn look overcame his features, as fate had decreed, his friend was lost in the battle against the madman of that shady organization. He looked on to Keitaro and said,

"My friend… Died before he could achieve that dream, but he became a leader after his death, crowning him as the tragic successor. For a moment, people had believed in him that time, and for that moment, they had united."

Naruto… It was such a long time ago. Gaara had wondered, how did it end up like this? How did his consciousness, a part of his soul, reincarnate fully? So many questions had littered Gaara's mind, so many things he wanted to know… Did it happen only to him? Or did it happen to some people that he knew…

Nevertheless, it was such a baffling moment when he had awakened in this era; he had seen quite possibly the most amazing things in the advancement of civilization. But to him, he felt like he didn't belong in this era, no, he was a relic of the past, a remnant, he could not find his place here, not anymore. Kaze no Kuni did not exist anymore, Sunagakure did not exist anymore, Temari and Kankurou are gone… Even… Matsuri…

He closed his eyes in sadness, he couldn't even grieve for his sadness… He couldn't cry, people like him, had already shed their last tear in their childhood. There wasn't anything to cry for anymore…

"Gaara-san"

A simple address to him made him snap out of his funk, he looked at the man in front of him with a questioning gaze and asked, "Yes, Keitaro-san?"

"I've been thinking… You are right I don't love myself enough… In fact, I hated myself… My insecurities, my weaknesses, everything about me."

Haruka frowned at this, Keitaro never verbalized to her about his lack of self esteem, yet, here was a perfect stranger, able to make Keitaro open up like that.

"I wish… I was more like your friend. From your statements, he was a wonderful person… I wish I was more like him."

Gaara interjected, "You are yourself. There is nothing wrong with being you. It is your personality. An image in society can be changed, but not the self."

"Then what should I do?"

"You are a human, born of thoughts, an individual, a rational being. You can only discover yourself if you will it. It is not society that dictates your life, it is you. You shape yourself. You do not let others mould it for you. That has what my friend has taught me. That I decide my own fate, that I am me, that I am a human just as any other person. 'Live for others as you have lived for yourself.' as he said. In the end, the paths that you choose will ultimately be decided by you."

Keitaro seemed to have let up with that one. His tea untouched, while Gaara drank his.

It was then that Gaara had witnessed a familiar sensation, turning his head to the side, he had seen a blonde haired teenager, whisker marks on the cheeks, wearing what seemed to be clothes that the people would consider in this time to be normal. He went outside, not letting go of his sights of the man as his expression turned from bewilderment to shock.

"Hello Gaara, it's been a long time."

Gaara had recognized that voice, it couldn't possibly be…

"Naruto?" Gaara asked, Naruto grinned and asked, "Who else?"

"But… You were dead… You sacrificed yourself in order to stop the proliferation of using the Bijuu as weapons…"

"Yes, in essence, I was supposed to die then. But someone trapped my soul within Gedo Mazo and then splitting up the Bijuu chakra in different places, he then placed a seal on my triad seal that allowed the souls of the former hosts to absorb the souls of the bijuu making us the new tailed beasts. I don't know how it worked, but apparently, the person responsible had foreseen the event of Akatsuki still lingering in this world and that Madara still isn't dead."

Gaara seemed to pause for a moment, all of a sudden, an emotion that he had not felt for a long time, erupted within him.

It was anger, pure, unadulterated anger.

Gaara's hands were closed into fists as they shook, he bit his lip and asked Naruto,

"Why must they ruin us? Why is Akatsuki still after us!? Don't they realize that we have suffered enough!?"

Naruto replied, "I can't say that I'm not angry, no, I'd be a hypocrite if I did. Those people… Are heartless, they would do everything to obtain what they want… I'm sure, you're as sick of them as I am. That's why, I'm gathering the Jinchuuriki, and we'll create a task force in taking these bastards down for good."

Gaara looked down, his anger still showing.

"For all the pain, suffering and loneliness we have felt… I'm getting sick of fighting, sick of struggling… I do not wish to continue this meaningless war. What I want now, is peace. I have lost my country, my village, my siblings…"

Gaara sat down on the stairs, and Naruto sat beside him, feeling the pain of losing your loved ones was terrible, but feeling the loss of your sense of purpose… It was devastating.

"I don't know if I should still live…"

Naruto merely looked up and said, "I don't know anymore… Why are we still fighting? It occurred to me too, Gaara. We don't have anything to fight for left. All we have… Is each other, all the jinchuuriki that are now roaming this world. We don't have that sense of purpose anymore. Yet, we still struggle."

Naruto gave a simple laugh and said, "Maybe because we're still human, deep down, we still want to live. To have that feeling of finally being free; free from doing the bidding of others, free from our pain. We were meant to exist."

With that he looked down and continued, "That's why, I'll fight to protect my right to exist, to fight for the existence of others. We can't stop now Gaara, even though we have sacrificed so much… This is our purpose now, to stop Akatsuki from taking over this world, taking all of the freedom that people deserve. I don't want him using the power of the bijuu for such selfish gains. That's why I'll do everything in my power to stop him."

He stood up, "And I'll find a way to return us back into our own world, our own time. I swear it."

Gaara stood up. There it was again, Naruto's effect on people, already; he can put his trust in the blonde. They can find a way back to their own time. To where they belong… Gaara gave off a tiny smile as he Naruto grinned,

With that he had made up his mind, Gaara went inside to thank the two relatives and then went out. With Naruto's words, they'll be sure to find that way and they will ultimately put down Akatsuki for good this time.

With that, both ninjas disappeared in a blur.

Juuban:

In another turn of events that some of the staff has been scratching heads at, ANOTHER transfer student had registered himself into the curriculum.

They looked at the near emotionless face of Gaara, and the tattoo of Kanji of Love painted on the left of his forehead. Everyone was silent as he introduced himself,

"I am Sabaku no Gaara, sixteen years of age, I am from Kyoto and am looking forward to be studying with all of you, please take care of me."

As the lecture began, Naruto was already deep in thought.

After a whole day at school, Naruto decided to talk with Gaara to conceal themselves whenever trouble was afoot. Naruto recommended a mask, but Gaara refused.

With a simple ingenuity, Gaara grabbed a long cloth and made a turban of it, wrapping his whole head and face, so that only his eyes were revealed. He still wore his robes as he did back then.

"Do we have to do this?" Asked the red head with a sigh, he was reluctant with Naruto's instructions. Who wouldn't be?

Naruto replied with a small chuckle.

"It's to make clear of our intentions, the warriors of this era do it to make it clear which side their on, unlike us when we put on our forehead protectors, it's embarrassing but it's the only way to do it."

Gaara sighed and reminisced like an old man, "What happened to the good old days?"

Downtown Juuban:

RAAAWWR!

A seemingly gigantic Youma had stepped into the town, as it crushed anything that was under its path, the senshi were currently frantic on what to do, even with their powers, it will take a good chunk to take that thing down.

"Suna Shigure (Sand Drizzle)"

Grains of sand began to descend above the youma as it pelted the monster with it, the monster looked up and saw two figures standing straight on the building.

"The desert wind is graced by the call of the innocent." Said the one whose face was wrapped in a turban

"The crimson moon wavers upon the presence of the just." Said the one wearing the fox mask.

"We are the people that fight for peace, we are the symbol of humanity's hope."

To this the one with the turban shouted,

"Seigi no Kozuchi! (Hammer of Justice)"

The one with the fox mask continued,

"Yasuragi no Shugo! (Guardian of Peace)"

The wind blew as the hem of their cloaks danced with the wind with that they said, "KENZAN!"

The sand that drizzled down then began to compress as the sand formed countless balls that then pelted the giant youma like a hail of bullets.

The youma struggled to rid of itself from the pelting sand, only to find that it struggled in vain as the sand slowly piled up and surrounded the monster.

"Sabaku Kyuu! (Desert Coffin)"

The right hand of the Ichibi no Jinchuuriki closed into a fist. The sand clumped and contorted in a painful manner, squeezing the life out of the youma.

The monster inside roared in agony, Naruto had already unsealed the Hoshi no Tama from the scroll, as its beam of light stretched from the maw of the fox on the handle. Naruto jumped and slashed the constricted Youma down the middle vanishing it in form of miasmic energy.

The two figures landed with the blonde shouldering the giant blade and the one in the turban mask landing on the ground effectively putting the platform of sand back into his gourd.

The Sailor Senshi looked absolutely stunned when they met the two.

"So these are the new warriors that you have said, Naruto, you were right, they aren't that fit to battle these forces unless they are refined." Said the one in the turban, removing the said object from his face

"You have a good eye, Gaara, these people are the new defenders of the world."

To this, Sailor Mars and Jupiter frowned, the red headed male simply said, "Do you know what entails in your job as a warrior of your beliefs?"

Gaara continued, "Pain, conviction and ultimately sacrifice. You all must be aware that as the chosen of these tasks, that you must be selfless in your work."

Sailor Mercury nodded, they were wise words for a boy that seemed as old as them.

Gaara continued, "I have read books of people that had the same situations as you have right now. All of them changed the course of history during their time, to prepare the time for the ultimate showdown between good and evil. My research has leaded me to the different people that had prevented the destruction of our race. Tell me, have you girls heard of The Black Order?"

To this, the girls shook their heads, Gaara nodded, "It is understandable since the black order is an organization that does not even acknowledge its own existence."

"They are a group of people, whose main fighting force are the chosen by rare metals called the 'Innocence', it is their job to prevent the spread of monsters and reanimated corpses from a demon that grants desires. I've read about this from a journal that was authored by one named, Allen Walker."

"They were chosen warriors, warriors to fight against such a malevolent demon, they had no qualms in being warriors as it was, it was the only choice that they had." Mentioned Gaara, as Naruto continued,

"Just like with us, we were chosen to fight the Akatsuki, as we hold what they want, throughout human history, the fight between good and evil has always been present."

"And throughout that history, the mantles of each side were given to the people that they entrusted, Sailor Moon, you have within you, the dreams and aspirations of every individual that had fought for the side of righteousness, you girls are now the bearer of our hopes, that's why, you have to do your best in fighting these youma. Along with our hopes lies within you Sailor Moon, to finally rid the world of the evils that sweeps the world. Don't worry, Akatsuki is our problem, we won't let any of you get involved. As we have inherited the will of our predecessors, so too shall you inherit ours."

Makoto seemed stunned at this, sure, ten thousand years ago, they were the famous sailor senshi that had ruled their corresponding planets, but with the existence of these people from a lost civilization, she wondered, how far were the time of these people?

"I want to ask a question…" That voice seemed to break out of Sailor Jupiter's head as she looked at the serious expression that Sailor Mars had.

"I know what the Akatsuki is, as I had a vision of them not to long ago, I want to know, what are the powers that they posses so that we could be more prepared for the battles to come?"

Naruto seemed to raise an eyebrow at that, Gaara had looked at him with a look of apathy and said, "You are the one that had encountered most of the members Naruto, it is safe to assume that you are the one to explain this."

Naruto gave an exasperated sigh, why does he have to explain everything? These kinds of talk always seemed to bother him, further opening the truths of their past.

"Fine, but don't turn green when I said that these people had grotesque abilities." Said the blonde crossing his arms and letting his masked visage stare at the sky,

"Nine members of the organization of the red moon, all of them have a specific ability that made them the most dangerous group of our time, compared to the enemies you face now, they were true cold blooded killers, I remember all of their faces. They were faces of either absolute apathy or deranged psychotics."

Thus began Naruto telling of the tale of the nine people responsible for ending the era of their once thriving civilization.

Gaara seemed motionless for a moment to let the information on their enemies sink in, Usagi was ready to throw up while the rest were looking worse for wear.

After Naruto's very descriptive definitions of each person's technique, Gaara asked Naruto, "Then is it fine to have my way with them?"

Naruto chided and coyly elbowed the fellow container, "Gaara you naughty little boy, you!"

To this, Gaara's sand seemed to manifest itself and constricted Naruto like a snake, the red headed boy looked Naruto and said, "Don't misunderstand, you may be leader and my friend but it doesn't mean that you could pull your jokes on me, I am only loyal to one woman, and I shall remain that way until the end of my days. Are we clear?"

Naruto pouted and said to the red headed boy his voice sounded like being mashed by a sponge, "Crystal…."

"Good." Said Gaara as he then said to the girls.

"You are all quick on your feet and wits, Naruto has done well in ensuring that, but now, we will determine, just how long you could keep up. In fighting, the key element in maintaining the lead is stamina and endurance. Naruto is of course, our most enduring warrior here, he has proven that in fighting against ninjas that have very destructive techniques, Naruto endured all of that pain as his stamina served as a key role in most of his fights."

To this, the girls nodded vigorously, Gaara had managed a smile this time, "Therefore within the next few days, you will all run around this park… Ten times… With weights… Increasing the laps everyday… Adding more weights, this also increases speed so reaction times are always better. Now I believe Naruto taught all of you how to rely on your first intuition, correct?"

Ami answered with a nod with all of them shivering from Gaara's practice, it seemed less brutal than Naruto's training regimen, but that un-assuring smile from Naruto who removed his mask was something else, to this Gaara said, "Then, I have one advice…"

To this the girls looked at each other in wonder and then looked at Gaara, the sand already oozing out of the gourd to the ground the sands of the drizzling objects hitting the ground should have been the warning sign that the girls would have noticed… Usagi however, remembered the tale of the old woman from their last trip in Kyoto,

"_Fear for those who stand in its intoxicated rage, for it is like a drunken Ronin, its temper as hot as the fires of hell and it shall not hesitate to constrict its victim with its sand."_

"Ugh… Girls… I think that's our cue to run…" Said Usagi and the girls nodded looking at the giant wall of sand now overshadowing them.

Gaara looked at them as he extended his arm and sand began lunging at the women,

"Survive!" Exclaimed Gaara as the sand splattered on the floor as the girls made a run for it.

Naruto was smiling from ear to ear, they didn't know how much more hardcore Gaara was compared to him, oh well. He'll just interfere when he knows the impending danger of paralysis to the girls was near. Gaara wouldn't mean any harm anyway…

At least, not life threatening

"Ack! The sand got into my pants!" Usagi shouted

Okay, he might think it would be even more enjoyable.

Somewhere in Japan:

Twenty Thousand Years…

It was that long since he had died, and was resurrected, by an ancient legend no less. Deidara had to admit though, props to the ancient evil megalomaniac that did this to him, even if he thought the guy was an idiot the first time he met him.

It was a shock to him that Madara was able to live this long, without suffering to some form of insanity. Then again, he was already crazy enough.

As he looked down below the streets of Tokyo, standing on top of the Tokyo Tower, Deidara grinned, the people of this era easily let their guards down like little mice, it made them vulnerable to people like him.

It made him want to 'express' his art form, but Madara mentioned to keep a low profile, as it stands once you get the attention of the unified government of this country, you become hunted down by the dogs of war.

Not that Deidara was scared at that, but Madara reminded him that compared to the old way of wars, this era relied more on artificial intelligence that could do mathematical calculations at the speed of life.

He did not want to risk a missile impaling him in the back straight to his stomach and being blown to smithereens.

So with a heavy sigh, the bomber from Kanagawa, (the area he was found), flew on his gigantic clay bird and made reconnaissance missions for the company, Guren Zaibatsu, the home base of Akatsuki.

What was he doing recon missions for?

It was to find the location of the bijuu, or in a sense, the jinchuuriki.

He doubted the bijuu would appear in crowded downtown Tokyo at night, seeing as those monsters were massacre machines and solitary time bombs waiting to happen, and that the most common sign of the bijuu or jinchuuriki run amok is a sea of dead corpses or a smell of incinerated humans.

Deidara laughed inwardly at that scene.

Arriving at Juuban district, he zoomed in on the ground below with his monocle like contraption strapped on his left eye, looking down below.

"Che, this is boring, yeah… If those damn beasts aren't here, I'm blowing up a building for the heck of it, yeah."

As seconds turn to minutes, and minutes turned to hours, Deidara's patience was growing thin. The sun was already rising and he was now floating above a ten story stall building looking down below.

He still had not located one of the jinchuuriki in this district, as Deidara had already started rummaging his gluttonous hands inside his satchels, as it began eating clay and forming little termite like bombs in his hands.

'_That structure over there looks like a good practice for my art, yeah… __I think I might just pull of a stress reliever over th- hello?'_

Deidara's musings stopped when he saw two familiar looking people on the ground walking slowly, the blonde member of Akatsuki zoomed in on the two boys below and grinned…

'_I wonder how much they've gotten stronger since the last time they were here, yeah…'_

He looked at the little pellets inside the satchel and then glanced below with a grin.

'_It'll be a waste if I left it as it is right now, yeah? Let's have a little fun before going back to Madara for a report, I doubt even the Kyuubi jinchuuriki would be able to resist this.'_

As the two boys turned to a corner, Naruto and Gaara looked at each other and nodded, but not before being distracted by a group of females along the way, both boys walked in silence as the girls were getting uneasy… Naruto muttered to the women,

"Duck and cover…"

It was then that a sudden rush of killing intent began to envelop the place below as literally hundreds of tiny white pellets descended from the sky

"I never thought I'd be able to see your faces right now, yeah."

Naruto looked on in horror as the tiny pellets began to grow white legs.

"Shit! Gaara! Barrier of Sand right now!"

"Already on it!"

"KATSU!"

Silence filled the air, as the world around the girls and the two jinchuuriki was enveloped in white light, blinding all of them…

Then one middle Wednesday morning,

Juuban district,

was enveloped in a series of terrible explosions…

To be continued…

* * *

Chapter preview:

The creeping darkness has made its move, signalling the start of conflict, but not with one group, as another appears in the midst of the chaos, their target? The senshi. But all hope is not lost, as the appearance of an ally, brings them light.

Next Chapter: The Perception between Good and Evil

* * *

Woop woop! Chapter Update!

I got sick so I couldn't update well, two weeks of raining without letting up and forcing you to go get your professional ID is a fucking pain in the ass when your umbrella broke halfway through a crazy rain shower. I hope any of you not encounter this type of situation in the near future.


	4. The Perception between Good and Evil

Existence

Chapter Four: The Perception between Good and Evil

* * *

**BOOM!**

The sounds of explosions rocked the residents of Juuban district to their feet. Everyone was panicking as they saw a giant bird in the sky, a man on its back wearing a black coat emblazoned with red clouds.

The blonde member of Akatsuki looked down below, as smoke filled the air that he had bombed on. A smirk was released from the man.

"I can't believe that you managed to survive for more than twenty thousand years, vessels of the Kyuubi and Ichibi! That means that the other bijuu took form of their respective hosts!"

As the dust cleared, Deidara saw the damage that he had done below, was non existent, standing before the bomber of Akatsuki, was gigantic dome of sand that surrounded the area.

"Heh, now this is more like it! I've missed this kind of fight for more than twenty thousand years!"

Releasing another set of bombs from his satchel, Deidara threw them down, in the form of two sparrows.

As he put his hands together for a ram seal, the birds that were dropped 'popped' to life by a plume of smoke as it began flapping its wings and going down barrier of sand.

Deidara smirked…

Inside:

"Damn it… And already they're on the move." Naruto cursed his luck, people that worked in organizations tend to be quicker, that and the fact that he didn't have any idea the position of the other jinchuuriki. He cursed his luck again. Seeing Gaara concentrating on his barrier of sand was tough to watch, the scouts were thankfully unhurt and fully operational.

With an experience of leading, Gaara commanded the members of the Senshi, "You girls get out of here. You all stand no chance against one of the Akatsuki, thankfully he's the only one who saw us, I'm going to create a small hole on the side, use that gap to get out of here quickly and run to a safer place, we can't guarantee your safety here."

With that, the girls turned to each other and nodded, they seemed to agree for the most part. Naruto nodded as he transformed with his battle outfit.

Donning the porcelain fox mask, Naruto said, "Let the bloodbath begin."

With that, the small hole appeared that the senshi could crawl out of.

As soon as they were gone, two birds appeared right beside the two vessels, the two of them immediately jumped sideways.

**BOOM****!**

The explosion missed them, with a sudden form of a seal; Naruto looked up at the giant bird blocking out the light of the sun in front him and shouted.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Skill)!"

Naruto held out the scroll, from his back pocket, quickly unfurling it and smashing his hand above the a character with the word, "Star"

A resounding sound of a pop was heard. A large Shuriken popped from the cloud of smoke, its buzzing sound was heard as it was thrown straight to the gigantic bird. Deidara manoeuvred the bird out of the path of the buzzing death by doing a wheelbarrow to the side…

Only to be met with a second one.

Deidara jumped, the spinning blade of death missed him when Deidara jumped. He looked down at the blonde below, and saw the blonde staring up at him, Deidara smirked, as long as he had the advantage of flight, the nine tails jinchuuriki who was dangerous in close quarters could never touch him, but his smirk did not last as soon as he heard another whirling buzz of death, this time from behind him.

With a quick turn and a swooping manoeuvre he dodged another gigantic shuriken, Deidara's eyes widened when he saw a shadow clone from behind him, who had grabbed the first shuriken and threw it back at the blonde. Deidara cursed his luck. He had forgotten how crafty the nine tails was. The blonde purposely threw the first shuriken slower and then threw the second one faster when he released it, catching up to the first and then hurling it back at Deidara.

The shuriken went past the bomber and impaled itself on the ground, right in front of Sailor Moon who was sweating bullets and turned pale, her legs almost giving out of how much close it was in tearing her in two.

"T-That was dangerous!" Sailor Moon shouted, the girls looked at the battle, it was nothing that they had ever seen before, a wave of sand rushed upwards, trying to get a hold of the one who was flying on top of a large bird, Ami was fascinated.

"You won't get away…" Gaara mentioned, not a hint of emotion in his voice.

As the new Ichibi, Gaara regained the ability to use sand at its most refined. The sand that he had from his gourd expanded over the flying clay raptor. As it was about to crash down, Deidara had sped off his clay bird dodging the avalanche of sand down on him.

Deidara countered by unleashing four set of small birds with four wings, deploying them at a faster rate and sought out the two Jinchuuriki. Gaara instantly knew this as he applied his sand to a protective orb; he didn't have time to cover Naruto as he was pretty far away, but Gaara had put his faith on the blonde.

Naruto cursed, the homing clay birds were fast, very fast and independent in direction, they didn't chase him down like blind animals. No, they had battle formations, and moved in perfect precision that Naruto began scaling up a building so that he could get to Deidara's level.

The speedy birds followed, gaining in on the blonde, Gaara had managed to fend off the attacks with his shield and sand, Naruto only cursed. Their abilities were far too different, unlike Gaara who had a rock solid defence, Naruto only had pure, speed and unrivalled offense, he cursed his luck as he was almost met with a white clay bird descending towards him as he went up. Naruto jumped and rolled in mid-air, landing past the speedy bird that came past him.

Deidara smirked, he just had an idea on how to deal with this brat. Grabbing another set of clay from his satchels, Deidara grinned.

The blonde Akatsuki member then threw around seven clay birds into the air, all having a pair of four wings.

Naruto looked on in surprise as the birds suddenly grew in number, at first, there were four, but now, eleven were heading his way, Naruto stopped from his climb up the tall building and put his hands together in a seal.

Outside of battle, the girls looked on in awe…

"Wow, do you think we could do that?" Asked Sailor Jupiter, pointing to the blonde who had scaled the building with ease, if that would be the result of their training then she was sure as hell, the suffering will be all worth it.

"That's like one of those superheroes from that American Comics, Grasshopper Man!" Pointed Sailor Venus

Sailor Mercury pointed out,

"It's Spider-man, Sailor Venus, and the only people with the grasshopper themed superheroes are us, Kamen Rider, remember?"

"Aren't all of you disturbed about the fact that the one riding the giant clay bird is spewing clay from the mouth of his hands?" Sailor Mars asked, all of them looked sick all of a sudden…

The birds kept chasing the blonde in high bursts of speed. Gaara was trying to assist the blonde but the moment he uses his sand to protect Naruto, it was leaving him vulnerable to attack, and unlike Naruto, he wasn't as mobile.

Forming a giant hand made of sand, Gaara compressed it to a point that it looked like a spear, with a deformed blade tip, he aimed the spear directly at the enemy.

"Saikou Zetai Kougeki: Shukaku no Yari! (Supreme Absolute Offense: Spear of Shukaku)"

Gaara then held the spear with his hand, and threw the said spear straight to Deidara, the resulting speed brought about a sonic boom as almost visible rings of vibrations and wind flew straight at the bird.

Without warning, the gigantic raptor was shot down in a display of exploding sand, the resulting shockwave threw off Deidara from his ride and sent careening across the sky.

The blonde Akatsuki member cursed as he flew back, quickly grabbing one of his spare birds on his satchel, Deidara stabilized his trajectory when he deployed another bird, as it used the said impact as a force and looped upwards regaining its flight.

Gaara frowned, after that much and Deidara still stood up. They weren't S-class ninjas for nothing.

While Deidara was busy stabilizing himself, Naruto was frantically dodging the relentless clay birds coming at him. In annoyance, the blonde leaped from the building arching his back and back flipping downwards, applying chakra to Naruto's feet, he cushioned his fall and stepped back, the row of birds seemed to straighten, Naruto needed to time this jutsu perfectly.

Putting his hands together, he created a set of seals.

The birds were getting faster, and he needed to stop it.

The said projectiles got closer,

And closer…

And closer…

With a perfect sync, Naruto finished his seal on the Boar seal and shouted,

"Doton: Doryuuheki! (Earth Release: Earth Wall formation)"

A sudden eruption of a large wall made of stone intercepted the birds causing explosions at its front, eleven in total.

Naruto sighed in relief as he looked back at Deidara with a frown on his face.

Deidara seemed amused at what the boy just did,

'_He didn't even touch the ground with his hands or spat out the mud... I've never seen a ninja do it before… Did he master the earth element to a degree that he can bend the earth to its will?'_

It was then that Naruto raised his right hand forward and what seemed like a bubble formed in front of the Kyuubi incarnate, it began to disorient the view around it, going into what seemed like a spiral.

The circumference of the said bubble was pitch black Naruto then stepped into it, vanishing without a trace as the bubble seemed to pop.

"Send this message to Madara for me, Deidara…"

Deidara instantly panicked the sudden disappearance of the blonde meant one thing…

It was at that instant, that Naruto appeared above Deidara, in his hand was a blue sphere of chakra ready and headed straight for Deidara's abdomen.

"I'll send all of you bastards back to hell! Rasengan! (Spiraling Sphere)"

The said ball of energy collided with Deidara's torso,

The chaotic chakra contained in the small orb began to disorient as the outer shell of the third stage was disrupted with the collision, the burst of energy sent the target in a burst of wind as strong as a forceful storm in an orb the size of a human being, sending the man spiralling down to the ground, the bird shattered from the force of the attack,

"HOLY SMOKES! WHAT AN ATTACK!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Sailor Jupiter nodded in a daze, drooling at the possibility of learning such a move. It was indeed a powerful attack.

Sailor Venus had hearts in her eyes, "Ah! Naruto-sama… You were so cool!"

Naruto landed on his feet, as he stood up, he heard someone speak,

"Ah, that was a pretty dirty move, yeah…"

Naruto turned his head around slowly, seeing Deidara suddenly standing on top of a building, completely unharmed, the one below changed into a huge lump of molding clay.

"I didn't expect the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko to have become this skilled. Yeah…" Deidara mentioned.

"As expected of an Akatsuki Member, the timing is always near perfect." Gaara mentioned already on Naruto's side.

Deidara smirked, "I only wanted to test you, yeah, Madara mentioned not to engage any of you until we're complete, yeah."

Naruto frowned, It was bad enough that they were discovered, but to be seen with girls that they associated with… It was a danger sign.

"Don't worry, yeah. I wouldn't want to get this show on the road immediately; I want to have more fun from the only remaining shinobi left in this world. It was fun while it lasted, but I need to report back to the big boss man. Yeah."

With a flick of his hands, Deidara vanished in a plume of smoke, a smile on the bomber's face ever present.

"Be prepared to face us, Jinchuuriki… We are not what we were back then… Yeah."

Naruto removed his mask; a look of seriousness overcame him looking at the place where Deidara left.

The girls had arrived, looking at the battle that just took place,

"You guys were awesome!" Usagi shouted, running towards the two.

"Wow… I've never seen such a fight… It was as if it came from a manga." Said Rei looking up, Naruto only transformed back to his clothing in a plume of smoke as did Gaara.

"Let's go… Class is about to start. I need to think." The blonde mentioned, not looking back at the girls, his right hand in his pocket. Dispelling the giant earth wall before he left, he wordlessly walked towards school.

Gaara mentioned,

"Forgive Naruto; the gravity of the situation has brought upon a large amount of stress on him. Please understand."

The girls seem to nod in understanding. It seemed there was more to Naruto than just a carefree teenager.

Azabu Juuban Highschool:

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Naruto's head was cradled on his desk, his friend, Gaara was simply sitting and reading a book, he was about to go to the roof for some fresh air, but not before hearing a very intriguing set of information coming from one of his classmates.

"Hey guys! You heard about the new hip-hop sensation?" Asked one

"Oh, you mean Killer Bee? Yeah, his lyrics sucks but the rhythms are so cool that it makes up for the words!" Said another.

Naruto and Gaara were listening closely.

"Oh yeah, I heard that he made three new hit singles, 'Pimp Slap yo' Mama', 'Killer Bee's Eight Tales', and 'My bro's an Asshole'"

Naruto snorted at that.

"Hey, I heard he's about to have an underground concert in Shinjuku, want to go!?"

"Hell yeah, I'll go! The ladies love a man with the bling." Said the other, grabbing his shirt with his thumbs and pulling it forward emphasizing his pop culture preference.

Naruto looked at Gaara and nodded, the both of them stood up and went outside.

"Wow, those two act like they've known each other for sometime." Mentioned Usagi

"Of course they did, Usagi, they are the same people with experience in fighting off a threat in their time." Ami mentioned.

Minako had a thoughtful look on her face, "I just don't understand what's so cool about this entire hip hop. I prefer someone like Bonnie Pink, Kane wo Narashite (Ring a Bell) was pretty good!"

"Minako, we all have our taste, like how I much prefer RYTHEM. They have very good voices and are mellow, Harmonia and Houki Gumo (Comet Cloud) was excellent." Ami replied

Usagi shouted, "Bah! I like Ichirin no Hana (Lone Flower) and OVER by High and Mighty Colour!"

Usagi then raised her hand in an 'I love you' sign and nodding her head.

Both girls looked at Usagi with sweatdrops on their respective heads and Ami said, "Wow Usagi, I never put you as exactly the one who listens to Rock and Roll. I always pit Makoto in those things, but you?"

"What? I like listening to adrenalin pumping music especially when you're trying to wake up! Besides, my brother loves it too!"

Ami said, "Hai, Hai, we get it Usagi, we're just surprised you listen to Music that was mostly meant for men."

Usagi had a question marks popping from her head but decided to dismiss it. People learn something new everyday, she guessed.

Naruto and Gaara came back moments later both seemed unfazed, the three girls then asked the two,

"Where did you guys go?"

Naruto shrugged, "Discussed something about locating the other jinchuuriki, we just located the next one, the only problem is, how do we get close to the guy without causing such a public out roar?"

Ami seemed to think about this for a moment until she suggested, "How about doing an infiltration? You guys are good at that aren't you?"

Naruto looked at Gaara and Gaara looked back at the blonde before shrugging, "Well, the person we're talking about is a rowdy man; he's practically a man of his own freedom, if he wished he'd be banging heads just because he wants to."

"Wow, so he's a carefree violent man?" Asked Usagi

Naruto looked sideways and said, "Let's just say he just does what he wants, I remember this guy was the reason the summit of the Five Leaders took place. Unlike reports suggested, he didn't die; he just joined a band of roaming Enka Nins. But it was enough to set his brother like a lit match."

"Tch… I never want to talk to him again. You were lucky you're a post mortem Kage." Gaara mentioned

"And you were lucky you get to live out your dream, now stuff it." Naruto countered.

"You're still bitter you didn't get to live out your dream? Get over it." Gaara commented.

"I will if you stop whining about that Five Kage's summit! I was jealous! You got to meet the Mizukage!"

"Fine, fine, we forget the whole thing." Gaara sighed in exasperation. Naruto can be such a child at times.

Ami asked, "So who is this person anyway?"

"Well…" Naruto and Gaara were unsure at first, until they whispered to the three

Silence… Then…

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

Naruto motioned for them to keep quiet.

"Shh! Not so loud! Now you know why we're in such a dilemma!" Said Naruto, Gaara nodded.

"But him? Oh, come on, Naruto, you're pulling our leg here!" Usagi mentioned

"I'm afraid we aren't joking." Mentioned Gaara

"As much as I hate to admit it, but he's one of us. Gaara, if we ever get to meet him, restrain yourself. Even I got annoyed about his antics."

The three girls looked on in confusion,

Naruto replied, "It's like this, you know about what those guys heard earlier on right? Well, this guy has a tendency to rap even in civilized conversations. It's not bad the first few seconds, but it gets pretty irritating after some time. Gaara, an example please?"

"No."

"Why not?" Asked Naruto

"It's retarded and stupid. Besides, why do I have to give the example?"

"Because I gave the explanation, now do it! I'm the leader here!" Naruto mentioned, Gaara sighed as he shook his head, one of these days…

"Hachibi, sting like a bee."

…

…

…

"You're right Gaara-san that is a pretty retarded rhyme." Usagi mentioned

Ami nodded, "I couldn't agree more."

"Hey guys! Check this out! Killer Bee's having a radio talk show in Nippon, you got to hear this!" Said one of the boys holding out a pocket sized radio

"_So Mister Killer Bee… How long have you been in this industry?"_

"_**Yo', I've been in the industry, since I had been free, dawg."**_

"_So you mean since you were independent from your family?"_

"_**That **** be true, My bro was like a bad case of flu."**_

Naruto commented sarcastically, "Wow, I never knew he could rhyme so bad…"

Gaara merely kept palming his face reminding himself, "He's still one of us; he's still one of us; he's still one of us. Urge. Rising. Must. Not. Kill."

The interview continued on for several minutes more, with more of Killer bee's badly worded rhythm and the interviewer's frustration of translating Killer Bee's sentences to more coherent ones.

"_So you and your brother had an apparent dislike with each other?"_

"_**He's like a chain, like lookin' inside my brain!"**_

"… "

"…"

"_Ah yes, before this session ends, what would you like to say, Mister Killer Bee?"_

"_**Yo', all you Jinchuuriki a poppin' down, I know you're out there, come meet me in Shinjuku town!"**_

"That idiot…" Gaara muttered, meanwhile, Naruto grinned and said, "This might make it easier for us than we thought… Gaara, we're going to Shinjuku."

Ami meanwhile, held her head, "I think my IQ just dropped!"

"Oh come off it, Ami, pretty soon he's going to be hanging around here." Said Naruto with a grin, Gaara groaned, "Why did it have to be him?"

Later that afternoon:

"Well looks like we won't be training you for this day, we have a bull to wrestle down so… Meet you all back tomorrow or Saturday!"

To that, Naruto and Gaara vanished in a plume of smoke. Leaving behind three fazed high schoolers.

"Aw… No time to ogle at Naruto-sama for today…" Minako tilted her head down, while Ami and Usagi cheered her up.

"You know Minako, that attitude of yours is unhealthy." Ami mentioned

Usagi muttered, "Yeah it's completely dangerous…"

But she said that in a low voice that only Ami could hear.

Shinjuku District:

Naruto and Gaara looked around the scene of Shinjuku District, the said place was large and sprawling. The two masked ninjas scoured the rooftops jumping from one to another in a speed that couldn't be caught by the naked eye.

It wasn't hard to track down the large black man standing in the crowd, they landed on a farther side and walked casually, once they met the man, it was a simple "Yo." From Naruto that got the attention of the black man.

"Pretty damn bold statement you made back there, Killer Bee, what brought your brain to do so?"

"Doing it was not easy feat, Now c'mon, I'll explain while we eat!"

To this, Gaara groaned, while Naruto shook his head.

This was going to be a long, long, day.

Three days later:

In the days that Naruto was gone, the sailor senshi had encountered several youma and some two aliens that had a problem with some tree. Usagi scoffed at the duo as being tree huggers and all and after a resolving understanding between the two factions, the pair left off to some place far, far away.

Hopefully for good…

Now, she was with a date with her precious Mamo-chan, the moonlight knight thing was over so he was back as the same Tuxedo Kamen. She never did wonder just how Mamoru, an orphan and a middle class citizen, manage to fight with them while wearing an expensive suit.

Many didn't know either, but they didn't question it anymore than they question just where did Naruto and his friend come from.

It was then that the said pair arrived from Shinjuku, looking worse for wear, while carrying an unconscious bulky black man on their shoulders.

"Damn Eight Tails host always doing what he wants, Good thing we fought in the forest so no collateral damage to the people and to the buildings were done. But to use his menacing ball blast and stomping the ground for a small earthquake? That's overkill!" Naruto mentioned, Gaara just remained silent.0

"Where are we going to haul this guy's ass anyway? My apartment's too small!" Naruto rambled on, Gaara mentioned, "No."

It was then that Killer Bee groaned, waking up from unconsciousness looking to his side, he saw that the two jinchuuriki were supporting him.

"Yo, looks like ya' win, but your victories were only paper thin!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Oh please, you couldn't even touch me with your deadly clothesline. The only time I almost got killed was because of your eight sword style." Naruto mentioned.

Gaara scoffed, "So much for the hierarchy of the tails. Even if I'm the Ichibi, you were stupid enough to walk on the wasteland I created."

"Shut up, you hear? If you weren't so versatile, I'd kick your rear!"

Gaara sighed, he looked to the blonde and said, "Is it going to be like this, everyday?"

Naruto chuckled, "We're just here to assist Mr. Big shot here back to his feet, and explain the situation."

"So why are there only the two of you? I thought I got my message to all the jinchuuriki got through!"

Naruto replied

"Don't ask us Bee, we just happened to hear your broadcast. Did you encounter the rest?"

"Yes, Kyuubi. I happened to have met Yugito Nii!"

Naruto and Gaara then sat the beaten man down on the park bench, and asked,

"Really? Where'd you meet her?"

"Odaiba, bout' a few days ago. She was looking for a job; I had to let her go!"

Naruto then sighed, another long winded conversation with Killer Bee's raps, whoopdee freakin' doo.

"So she's in Odaiba? What's she doing there?"

"That hot woman is Modeling! In that city were monsters were trampling!"

Gaara was now massaging his temples, being the new Ichibi didn't mean you had absolute control of your urges now, and honestly? He'd much listen to the old Shukaku's voice of murdering everyone he wants, why? It would save him from this kind of suffering, being with Killer Bee, who was as bad as his brother, Raikage.

"You don't say? And here I am just being a good ole' bouncer in a humble little club. Man, I really need to expand my horizons." Naruto asked amused

"And what are you good at besides fighting anyway?" Asked Gaara

"Well I did inherit most of Jiraiya's works, maybe I should try ghost writing again…" Naruto thought amused

"You've ghost written before?"

Naruto nodded as he explained how he had written for Jiraiya's last book, Icha Icha Tactics.

"Best damn book I would say, Always got me through the day!" Killer Bee grinned, as he now stood up, the effect of his regeneration triggering.

"Naruto?" The red head asked

The blonde looked around and asked the Neo-One tail, "What?"

"I am now your fan." Said Gaara with a smirk on his face, the blonde slouched and asked, "Huh? You read MY work?"

Gaara nodded

Naruto laughed sheepishly, but then quickly remembered what they were here for, "I forgot the reason why we really came here. Bee, we need your help."

The large man looked at Naruto and then back to Gaara with a questioning look, Naruto continued, "Akatsuki is still running. They won't rest until all of us are down. They are gathering members as we speak and it looks like Madara has the right funds to come after us. Bee, I know that you're living your dream right now, but understand that these guys will take it away fro…"

"Say no more, little bro, Killer Bee will never let you go solo."

Naruto smiled, it seemed Bee was willing partake in this battle. Now they have three, Killer Bee then grabbed a paper from his pocket and scribbled something on it. He handed it to Naruto who said, "Call me when there's trouble, I'll be there on the double!"

Naruto then grinned, grabbing a small paper with his own, he began to draw intricate lines on the paper as he said.

"Then this will be a seal that will trigger when there's a sudden overwhelming level of stress, it will open up a small hole in Time and Space and will instantly summon me where ever this seal is. If the Akatsuki decide to come after you, I can immediately bail you out, or bring in reinforcements."

The blonde then handed over the seal to the Neo-Eight tails and smiled, "You lettin' me keep my dream?"

"Yep. It's your life, live your dream, I won't stop you from doing what you want."

With that, Naruto and Gaara vanished in cloud of smoke.

Killer Bee grinned, now to get to that Shinjuku underground concert.

With Usagi:

It seemed whatever date that Mamoru and Usagi had, were wasted when a cute pink haired girl, having the same hairstyle as Usagi suddenly fell from the sky and pointed a gun at her.

"Don't try to move. If you do anything suspicious, I'll kill you." She said in monotone, Usagi who was on all fours, had a gun pointing at her forehead, of course Mamoru thought it was a toy, after all, how could a little girl carry an iron clad pistol with a magazine?

"If you value your life, you will hand over the Ginzuisho."

The girl said icily.

Usagi was panicking.

"G-Ginzuisho? I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Then, the little girl pulled the trigger ran off.

"Usako!" Mamoru yelled, quickly running off to the side of his girlfriend, Usagi was clearly knocked out with a flower and suction on her forehead.

"Knew it was a toy."

The voice said, and Naruto instantly appeared to the duo, his battle attire still on. Mamoru wasn't sure, but Naruto smelled like iron and blood.

"Oh don't worry about Usagi, Mamoru, I'll get her back to her home safe. Don't worry, I'm not interested in her, just as her teacher, I'm more concerned in her well being. We'll talk about this later." Said Naruto, as he grabbed Usagi and carried her on his back, and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Mamoru seemed confused, and… Was that a gaping hole on the back of his haori?

Usagi:

Wind, it was the rustling wind that startled her, and the soothing wind was all that she felt and its whistling sound was all that she heard, when she woke up, and all senses coming back together, she was immediately greeted by a familiar voice,

"I see you're awake. I never thought a girl like that could be capable of pulling a prank that hilarious!" Said the male blonde

"It was NOT funny! I thought I was shot!" Usagi defended herself

Naruto snorted, "Like a girl like her could carry a cast iron firearm and withstand the recoil, that's absolutely impossible!"

It was then that Naruto had jumped down to the front of her house, "She knows about the Ginzuisho, I have… What does it mean?" Asked Usagi

Naruto had a bewildered look on his face and asked, "What's this Ginzuisho anyway?"

"Come on, I'll explain inside my room, I'm concerned how this will affect my future…"

Naruto shrugged, Usagi thinking this deeply was something new… Well, even he had the same moments in judgement since he was young… But that was twenty thousand years ago.

Now, being the new Kyuubi, he was wiser, and the experiences that taught him changed him forever.

With a sudden henge, Naruto changed from his tattered battle attire, to that of him wearing a white bonnet, pure white jacket over a black t-shirt underneath, and khaki pants held by belt with a silver buckler, his accessory was a rubber wrist band on his right hand.

"Thanks to going to Shinjuku, I was able to get accustomed to the dress codes of the modern era, I was getting tired of wearing that uniform anyway." Naruto mentioned, Usagi looked on in wonder, would he be willing to teach that?

"Now, let's discuss this over hot tea, and introduce me to the family will ya, Usagi?"

Naruto grinned, as did Usagi, Naruto's smiles were indeed infectious.

Once inside, Usagi introduced him to family, a friendly handshake with the father, who seemed to squeeze his hand tightly.

A friendly chat with Usagi's little brother Shingo and a few jokes to come around, and a warm greeting from the mother of the rabbit girl.

"Naruto-san, are you perhaps Usagi's boyfriend?"

Naruto chuckled at that, with Usagi suddenly running down from her room and pointed accusingly at Shingo who looked in wonder,

"Shingo, you messed up my room again!"

The three members of the Tsukino Usagi looked in wonder as well as their guest, Naruto then answered,

"To answer your question, no, Tsukino-san, I am Usagi's friend and classmate."

The father however, looked suspicious on the blonde male.

Naruto then noticed the small girl creeping behind Shingo.

Usagi noticed as well.

"W-what is she doing here!?" The blonde dango head pointed to the little pink haired girl, Naruto was curious as well.

"Oh, your cousin Usagi would be staying with us for a while." The mother replied, Naruto seemed to scratch his head at this

"D-Don't be fooled by that little devil!" Usagi shouted, to this the little girl shouted,

"Wah! Cousin Usagi is being mean to me!"

Naruto smirked, oh, someone who could play the little girl card well, eh? Ah, a great prankster was about to be born in this child, yes sir!

"Stupid Usagi, are getting even stupider?" Shingo asked, looking at his big sister snidely, "Our cousin spent the new year here! Don't you remember?"

It was then her mother had stepped out from the living room to grab a photo album, once they saw the Photos, Naruto said to the dumpling head,

"Hmmm… Well they're authentic enough… Usagi, did you hit your head or something?"

"No! I swear I don't remember any of this!" Usagi answered, Naruto raised an eyebrow, he looked outside the window and said, "Hey Usagi, I'm still new to this town, mind accompanying me outside? I'd like a tour of this place."

"Huh?"

"Just come on, Usagi, you have to guide me." Naruto said as he got up and said to Usagi's folks,

"It was a pleasure knowing all of you, but I'm afraid I have to go, I need to settle down on my new apartment."

He then went outside, Usagi followed, with a bewildered expression,

"I thought you wanted to know more about the Ginzuisho." Said Usagi, Naruto replied,

"True, but then that girl, that pink haired one, it bothers me that she can forge memories and those photos so well… I noticed it when you were confused about the events last year."

Naruto then put his hand on his chin, thinking.

"Usagi… You're going to Rei's place tomorrow aren't you? Would you mind for me to be there? Gaara would be looking for a job tomorrow and I'm interested in this case. I may be able to find something worthwhile…"

Naruto then walked outside and said to her, "Be careful Usagi, events like this contribute to a much larger circumstance it would do well if you try to be careful, I'm going home and see if I can get any rest, I just came back from Shinjuku and fought off a bull, I need my rest before going to Odaiba and go hunting for another of my comrades."

Usagi nodded

"Don't get too comfortable, you girls are going to another training session after tomorrow, so goof off and do whatever you like tomorrow, I'll be sure to drill some more exercises for you, maybe finally teach you a jutsu or two."

With that, Naruto waved a goodbye, slowly disappearing from Usagi's sight, if that pink haired girl appeared suddenly like that, Naruto speculated, that they may have a way to go back to their own time and possibly, stop Madara in that time to stop his madness before it reaches Usagi's time. To him, involving such girls in the conflict of the ninja would be a sin. A sin of removing their ideals… He looked at the star littered sky, the light of the Northern Star was bright tonight, weary of the events that are starting to unravel

To be continued…

* * *

And so, another chapter ends, this time, the plot for the Naruto characters start to move, coinciding with the plot of Sailor Moon's...

* * *

Chapter Preview:

_"Yo, nice to finally meet you in person Yugito!" Naruto gave a simple wave, in front of the second vessel's doorstep_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Without warning, Yugito slammed the door shut and later opened it again, this time, holding a canister of something and sprayed it all over Naruto's eyes, the boy yelled in pain and covered his eyes as he staggered back and fell down..._

_From the tenth floor..._

_head first..._

_"Get the hell out of here, you stalker! There's plenty more pepper spray where that came from!" Yelled the twenty something model  
_

_Next Chapter: Camelia of Odaiba  
_


	5. Author's notice

Author's notice:

As of now, I am rewriting Existence. I am sorry to inform you all of this but I felt that it would be a much needed re-write.

Again, an apology is in order to the readers who had faithfully followed this series.


End file.
